Care and love for behen
by CID Daya's lover
Summary: Daya's younger sister is fighting a rough side of life. Can Daya save her from everything or else will he let her to suffer? To know the answer please read the story and please do review it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi 👋 guys, I am back with my 🆕 story. I know that I have two ✌ stories pending but don't worry about it because I will surely keep posting regularly as much as possible and as soon as possible, so enjoy this 🆕 story. I have been wanting to write 📝 this story for allong time but I was totally scared but somehow I got my courage and I have written this chapter.  
**

**Warning - This story is totally bold and violence so think more than twice ✌ and read it **

**P.S - From this story I am not going to give introduction so the suspense will be alive**

**X-X-X-X**

**Title - Love and care for behen**

**Here the story starts **

In a house 🏡, a man 👨 was trying to sleep peacefully but he was having a horrible and terrible dream

(Dream starts)

A girl was continually moaning and crying 😢 😭 in pain and say

Girl - Bhaiya please don't save me, let them kill me like this and I don't want anyone seeing me like this so please forgive me and forget about me that you had a younger sister (crying 😢 😭)

Bhai - No choti, everything will be alright please don't lose hope now

Man - It's hurting very much badly to hear her for the last time. Do you know how much fun we are having with your behen. CID senior inspector's younger sister is very much happy to have me inside of her

Behen - aaaaahhhh please end the call please

Man - Say you love it inside you

Behen - I totally hate it. Please come out of me. Please I beg you please

Man slap her very much hard and say

Man - You will surely get your punishment right now

Behen - No please

Man - Tie her to the chair 💺 and I will get it

Bodyguard - 🆗 boss

Bodyguard tied up with a chair 💺and keeps the phone 📱 speaker 🔊 in full volume and boss say

Boss - Hold her hands 👐 and legs tightly

Bhai - Please don't do anything like that please, I beg you please (crying 😢 😭)

The bodyguards hold her tightly and the boss pour the liquid on her face and the boss and bodyguards were laughing while the behen was begging to let her go.

Boss - Now let us see how the world will accept you now

Behen was struggling to get 🆓 and scream

Behen - Bbhhaaiiyyaaaa

(Dream end)

Man - DIYA

Man sit on the bed with complete sweat. The man's wife sit on the bed and see her husband and understand that he had a another bad dream about his younger sister and wife ask

Wife - Daya, again the same dream

Daya - I will be back

Wife - Daya please don't go. She must be sleeping 😴 💤. You should not disturb her or it might give her panic attack

Daya - I want to make sure that she is 🆗

Wife - Let me come with you

Daya and his wife went to his younger sister room and see his younger sister Diya was sleeping because of weakness and medicines. Wife holds Daya's hand ✋ and takes Daya to their room and makes him to sit on the bed and makes him to see her and say

Wife - She is with us now and she is 🆗

Daya - Shreya, I can still hear her screaming for help and I wasn't able to help her

Shreya - Daya please don't blame yourself

Daya - I couldn't be there when she really needed me. I failed as a elder brother. I failed to protect my younger loving sister. What bad did she do that she deserved this punishment. She was about to get married and suddenly this all happened and now I don't know what to do to help her

Shreya - Daya, she's a great fighter. We have to only support her and help her to take the right decisions. We shouldn't let her do something wrong with herself

Daya - What if she gets pregnant? (scared)

Shreya - That is her decision but we can only hope that she takes the right decision

Daya - I wish I could just take away her pain. I can't see her like this.

Shreya - Just think positive and everything will be alright very much soon

Daya - I hope the same

Shreya - Now let us sleep. Tomorrow we all have a very big day

Shreya gives Daya a sleeping pill 💊 and makes him to sleep. After making sure Daya is sleeping 😴, she sit beside him and start toccaring his hair and think about everything. She saw different sides of Daya and Diya. She knows that Daya loves his younger sister more than anything even more than her. While thinking about Diya and Daya, Shreya went into deep sleep 💤 😴. The next day, Shreya wake up and see the watch ⌚, which was showing 6am 🕕. Shreya see Daya was sleeping 😴 💤 so she got fresh up and went to kitchen and see Abhirika and she ask

Shreya - Is everything 🆗?

Abhijeet - Diya start to have panic attack

Shreya - Why? What happened? (worried and scared)

Tarika - Don't worry Shreya, she is alright now. She saw herself in the mirror and I hope you understand the rest

Abhijeet - What happened Shreya, you look disturb

Shreya - Daya is blaming himself for what happened to Diya

Abhijeet - I will talk to Daya

Voice - What will you talk to Daya?

Abhirika and Shreya see Diya was standing middle of the stairs and they could say that she did not sleep properly and there was a bandage on her right hand ✋. Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - About the recent case

Diya - Did you guys see Daisy and Buddy?

Suddenly there was two ✌ barking voices and Diya sits on the bottom of the stairs and both of her dogs 🐕🐩 start to lick her face. Diya say

Diya - Stop it guys (smiling 😁) looks like Daya is not up yet or else you guys would not be here. I mean it is his day of taking you both for a walk. I wish I could take you for your walk (sadly)

The dogs 🐕🐩 move their tails and bark and start to licking her face. Diya say

Diya - I will get your breakfast or else you both will keep licking me

Diya went to pet store room and got two ✌ packet of dogs food and put the dog food in a bowl and pour some water in the other bowl and keep it near sofa. Tarika ask

Tarika - What would you like to have for breakfast?

Diya - You are asking me like I am not going to vomit after I eat it so don't worry about me and you finish your breakfast and go to work. I am fully going to stay home 🏡 completely.

Shreya - I am staying home 🏡 with you

Diya - Because of me, I don't want anyone to stop living their life. Don't worry about me because I will surely will be leaving you all alone and not trouble you guys

Diya went to her room. Abhirika and Shreya was in completely shock 😲. Daya enter the kitchen and sit beside Abhijeet and see Diya's place was empty as always and start to have his breakfast. Shreya was about to say something but Daya say

Daya - I heard everything. I will take care of her. You all please go to work, I will manage her myself like I used to it.

Tarika - Why you have to do it alone when we're with you

Daya - She hates when you crowd her and she is my responsibility not your. I promised my mother that I would take care of her whatever happens between us. I know her better than my own parents so end of the topic

Abhirika and Shreya have their breakfast and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Whenever you want us just call

Daya - 🆗!

After Abhirika and Shreya left, Daya went to kitchen and cleaned everything and keep breakfast for Diya and he took Daisy and Buddy for a long walk and was thinking about his younger sister and how much she has changed in a month. Daya can see that his Diya was hiding something from him but what and why? He knew that Diya want space and time but he can't wait for her to answer his questions or else the criminals will surely escape. At 🔟am 🕙, Daya reached home 🏡 and see Diya's breakfast was not touched. Daya kept the breakfast in the refrigerator and start to make lunch. Daya thought to make Diya's favorite meal. By 12:15pm the lunch was ready. Daya see Daisy was not in the living room so went to Diya's room because he knew that Daisy and Buddy love to stay with Diya and her room. When Daya was about to knock the door 🚪, suddenly he hear Diya's voice.

Diya - Daisy, I don't know what to do with my life now. I want to stay with bhai but I don't want to be a burden for him or his family. I can't go out like this. My life is totally ruined now but I can't ruin Daya's life just because of me. Shreya didi's parents were right, I am getting a burden for her and bhai. I am ruining her life and her family. When Shreya didi gets pregnant then Daya has to choose her because she needs him more than me and their child needs him so I promised them that I would leave this house 🏡 in a month and will not ruin their daughter's life or else just because of me only me, Daya will get a divorce which I don't want to happen for bhai and Shreya didi and just because of this only I am rude to everyone so that they would hate me and I could leave this house 🏡 forever. You know Daisy, I was always burden and disturbing Daya and his wife by coming on weekends or staying here for a while. I hope you remember, when Shreya's parents came to visit her and when they askedwwhat they do after work and on weekends and Daya told that they both mostly stay home 🏡 and do file work and on weekends, I come home 🏡 and stay with them and once in a while, I live with them and I used to tag along with them wherever they go. Which is true because I feel uncomfortable to go out with someone else. Daisy, you and Buddy will take care of Daya please because I don't want him to feel lonely. I don't know what am I going to do for living, my meaning is no job. I don't want to depend on Daya for anything. I wish I could just forget everything and die but that is not a good decision. I wish maa or papa was here to help me and tell me what to do, I just want them back andI don't want to be a burden for anyone. (crying 😢 😭)

Daisy lick her face and Daya went to his room and changed his dress and went out of the house 🏡

**X-X-X-X**

**Where is Daya going? What happened to Diya? What is Diya hiding from CID team? Will Diya leave her home 🏡?  
**

**X-X-X-X**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors. I will post the next chapter of the story as soon as possible .!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**X-X-X-X**

Daya went to CID beauro. In the CID beauro, everyone wish him and he ignores everyone and went to Shreya's desk and say

Daya - Shreya I need to talk to you about something right now

Shreya - Give me 5 minutes, I will finish this work

Daya - I want to talk to you right now (shouting)

ACP Pradyuman comes out of his cabin ask

ACP Pradyuman - Daya, what happened to you and why are you shouting at Shreya?

Daya - I am shouting because I am scared that I am going to lose my younger sister forever just because of you Shreya (angry 😡 and shouting)

Shreya - What did I do? (confused 😕)

Daya - If my younger sister is burden for you, you should have told me, not your parents (shouting and angry 😡)

Shreya - Daya what are you talking about and why would I think that Diya is a burden for me

Daya - Your parents want my younger sister out of our lives or else they would divorce us. They thinking that Diya is ruining your life because I am continually taking care of her and I am not you enough attention. When did your come to our house 🏡 recently?

Shreya - A month ago they came to see me and you but you were out of town for work. I just told them about Diya's incident and they said that they wanted to talk to her alone

Abhijeet - Daya, what happened that you are angry 😡 on Shreya?

Daya - Diya is planning to go somewhere so that I and Shreya can live our lives happily without her

ACP Pradyuman - When did you come to know about this?

Daya - An hour ago. She talking to Daisy everything and I heard it

Shreya - I can't believe that my parents can do anything like this. I knew that they hated Diya but I never imagined they would do anything like this.

Shreya takes her phone 📱 and Purvi ask

Purvi - What are you doing?

Shreya - I am going to call my parents and talk about this.

Shreya call her mother and her mother attend the call 📞 and say

Mira - Hi Shreya beta, what made you call me?

Shreya - I need to see you and papa right now

Mira - What happened Shreya? Is everything alright there?

Shreya - Just come to CID beauro and I don't need any excuse from you and papa

Mira - 🆗, we will be there ASAP

At lunch time, Shreya was waiting impatiently for her parents in resting room alone and she was very much angry 😡 on her parents for what they did to Diya. When Shreya see her parents and Mira ask

Mira - Is everything alright Shreya? Is Diya is 🆗?

Shreya - Don't act like you care about Diya (angry 😡)

Vijay - What are you talking Shreya, we really do care about Diya

Shreya - If you really cared about her then you would not said anything like that to her and you wouldn't ruin my life

Mira - What are you talking about?

Vijay - Did Daya do anything to you?

Shreya - Daya did not do anything to me. Stop your acting and I know that you both hate since you both first saw her with Daya

Vijay - No one would like her the way she was and she was insulting Daya and taking his belongings without his permission and without his knowing and she disrespect him and talk back and she is always dependent on him

Shreya - Daya know what she was doing and she was dependent on him because of losing her parents when she was young age. Diya never disrespect Daya and she had always talk back when she is right and that is how Daya likes her

Mira - She is always home 🏡

Shreya - She is never home 🏡 and if you think that she is not giving me and Daya a private time, I tell you that she gives me and Daya a lot of privacy and whenever I feel like I want be alone with Daya, I tell her and she goes to her house 🏡. She left the house 🏡 before the engagement.

Vijay - Using his stuff and mainly checking his phone 📱 and attending his phone 📱 calls

Shreya - Does not mom do that with your phone 📱! Once in a while, her co-workers call on Daya's phone 📱 and they don't hide anything from each other

Mira - She was wearing your dress the other day

Shreya - I gave it to her because she wanted it for a meeting and we share our clothes

Mira - She was using your phone 📱 and your things without your permission

Shreya - Diya ask my permission and she wears Daya's things without his permission because she has the right.

Vijay - Shreya, we just want you to be happy and without trouble

Shreya - Diya is not troubling me and she leaves me and Daya alone most of the time and she stays with me in the hospital 🏥 when I need someone for support and whenever I want help in anything, she leaves everything and comes stand beside me and always helps me out. When no one is believed me in a case, she believed me and helped me. When I can't handle Daya, she is the only person I know to ask when Abhijeet sir can't also handle Daya, I don't call her because she is Daya's younger sister, I call her because she is only person Daya listen and trust more than anyone and he blindly do whatever she say. Diya does lots of things that you guys don't know and I warn both of you that don't interfere with Diya and Daya's relationship and please don't try to ruin my life just because you guys hate Daya giving his attention to Diya most of the time. How could you ever ask Diya to leave her house 🏡 when she needs support for her and when she needs Daya most of the time right now. Would you do the same thing if I was in her place. My lunch break is over so I have work so bye 👋

Shreya went to her desk and see Daya and say

Shreya - I talked to them and I hope they won't interfere with your and Diya's matter

Daya - Thanks and I am sorry that I shouted at you in front of everyone

Shreya - I understand because I would do the same

Daya - I need to go home 🏡 now, I need to talk to Diya about this matter

Daya went home 🏡. When Daya enter the house 🏡, he was shocked 😲 to see Diya was eating her lunch after a long time and Daya secretly takes a picture and sent it to Shreya, Abhirika and ACP Pradyuman. Daya went to kitchen and drink a glass of water and Diya ask

Diya - Where did you go?

Daya - Beauro

Diya - Why you did not go to work today?

Daya - Night 🌃 duty

Diya - Good cooking

Daya - I am so glad that you are eating something after a long time

Diya - Maa used to make this whenever I was sad

Daya - I remember it. Diya,... I need to talk to you about something and it is very much important

Diya - Say but before that I need to ask you something

Daya - Ask!

Diya - Are you proud of me or ashamed to have me as your sister?

Daya sit beside her and kiss on her head and see in her eyes 👀 and say

Daya - I am very much proud of you that I can't say by words

Diya - Will I ever be alright like before?

Daya - Yes and I make sure that you will be alright very much soon just like before

Diya - I truly trust you

Daya - I am disappointed at the fact that you want to leave this house 🏡 just because Shreya's parents asked you

Diya see Daya shocked 😲 and ask

Diya - How do you know about that?

Daya - Daisy

Diya got everything and say

Diya - I am scared that I will ruin your life. Just because of me, I don't want a misunderstanding between you and Shreya didi

Daya - What do you mean by that?

Diya - You have been married for 4 years now and still you guys are not having it because of me

Daya - What?

Diya - Child 👶

Daya - I am still ready for a kid

Diya - Whom are you kidding, yourself... Abhi bhai is father for Abhishek whois 3 years old now and you still don't want to be a father yet

Daya - Not every guy wants to be a father soon like our father

Diya - Yeah, you were born when they were just 34

Daya - Not my fault that they took their time to get pregnant with me

Diya - It took them 🔟 years to make a decision about do they want us or not

Daya - Are you still going to leave this house 🏡?

Diya - I don't know

Daya - Diya but, I and Shreya know when we want kids. I know what I want and want I don't want so don't blame yourself for something I and Shreya decision

Diya - Daya, I need to ask you something

Daya - Since when did you want permission to ask me anything (teasing)

Diya - What would you do if I get pregnant?

Daya - I will surely support you with it no matter what and no matter whom ever say what.

Diya - 🆗!

Daya - Good! (smiling 😊) Now answer my question!

Diya - Yes, I will stay here until I get back to my life normally

Daya - Good! (smiling 😁) I will get some more to eat

Diya - No

Daya - I don't care if you vomit

Daya take her plate and put some pasta noodles 🍜 on her and his plate and takessome tomato 🍅 and carrot juice. Diya ask

Diya - Can you put some cheese spread and tomato 🍅 chilli and sweet sauce?

Daya - Sure! (smiling 😀)

Daya put some cheese spread and put some tomatoe 🍅 chilli and sweet sauce and mix it well and put some more cheese spread and put a cheese cube. Daya sit beside her and Diya say

Diya - Too much cheese

Daya - Just the way we both love it

Diya and Daya have their lunch quietly. After lunch, Diya sit on the sofa and seeing the blank TV 📺 screen and Daya went to Diya's room to get her medicines. When Daya come back to living room and see Diya was blankly seeing the TV 📺 screen and Daya ask

Daya - What to play a video game with me?

Diya - What?

Daya - Video game

Diya - 🆗!

Daya gives her medicines and start a 🆕 game of Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone. Daya and Diya are big fan of Harry Potter. They both have all the books 📚 and games of Harry Potter. Diya say

Diya - I will play first

Daya - 🆗!

Diya and Daya start a 🆕 game. At 7pm ⏰, Shreya returns home 🏡 and see Daya and Diya were playing table tennis on the kitchen table and Buddy and Daisy were were quietly watching and Daisy bark when Daya lost. Diya start to shout

Diya - I won the gam, I won the game and I won the game. Daya lost the game again so I get two ✌ packs of ice cream and Daya you have to pay for it

Daya - I can't believe that you won me again

Shreya - Daya, Diya what shall I make for dinner?

Diya and Daya - sweet corn 🌽 soup and paneer butter masala with chapati and rice 🍚

Diya - For dinner Daya is going to be buying ice cream for you and me

Daya - 🆗 with me

Diya - I am going to take a bath

Diya went to her room, Buddy and Daisy follow Diya to her room. Daya see Shreya and say

Daya - I will make tea 🍵 for us

Shreya went to her room and got fresh up. When she comes out of the bathroom and see Daya was sitting on the bed and waiting for her. Shreya ask

Shreya - Is she 🆗?

Daya - Come here (showing his hand ✋)

Shreya hold his hand ✋ and Daya pulls her towards him and makes her to sit on his lap and hug her and kiss her head and see her in her eyes 👀 and say

Daya - I am so sorry the way I behave in the beauro

Shreya - It's not your fault

Daya - I should not behave like that in front of everyone

Shreya - It's 🆗 Daya and I totally understand you. I still can't believe that my parents can do anything like this. Good thing that I came to know everything sooner than later

Daya kiss her on her lips 💋 and Shreya 🆓 herself and say

Shreya - Diya is in the house 🏡 and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. Is she going to be staying with us?

Daya - Yes!

Shreya - Daya, we're taking Diya for rehab center for drugs

Daya - Shreya, Diya is not addicted to drugs

Shreya - I want to make sure that she is ok. We correctly don't know what she is doing in her room whole day and you once said that she did get addicted to drugs at her college years

Daya - You are right. I will talk to her about it

Shreya - Do you still have the rehab center number and address?

Daya - Yes, it's in my drawer in study room. I will make the soup and cut the paneer

Shreya - 🆗, I will talk to rehab center

Daya - 🆗!

Shreya went to Daya's study room and check the drawer and got the rehab center and make a call. Shreya went to Diya's room and see Diya was sitting on her bed and pating Buddy and Daisy's head. Shreya sit beside Diya and ask

Shreya - I thought you said that you are going to take a bath

Diya lay on her lap and say

Diya - I'm sorry

Shreya - For what?

Diya - Because of me, you fight with your parents

Shreya - Shut up Diya (fake angry 😡)... Why you did not say me that my parents were doing like this to you?

Diya - I don't want you or bhai to worry about me

Shreya - Diya, you are my sister and if anyone hurts you, I can't accept it

Diya - Thanks for being with me

Shreya - I am planning on cutting your hair and you will get a 🆕 hair style

Diya - 🆗! What is the use of my burned hair either way

Shreya - Let me cut you hair then you can have your bath

Diya - 🆗!

Diya sit in on a chair and see herself in the mirror. Diya see her hair is totally burned and ruin. Diya remember her long straight silky hair and how her mother used to comb her hair and Daya's complain about her long hair because he could not comb it and Shreya's jealous and teasing that she did not have long hair like her and Shreya used to sit everyday to comb her hair and make 🆕 hairstyle for her. Diya used to give hair for cancer patients and now Diya see herself in the mirror, and remember that day

**(Flashback starts) **

It's been a week since Diya got kidnapped and Diya was tied to a chair and she was a little bit weak because she did not have anything to eat or drink. Boss sit beside her and ask

Boss - How are you now?

Diya - Please give me a little bit of water

Boss - Not so soon

Diya - Why are you doing this to me?

Boss - Revenge for taking my dad away from me and humiliated him in front of his workers and media. The way you and your CID family took away my father from me. I begged you to leave my father but you did not listen to me even a bit. Now I am just giving you punishment for your mistake for taking my father away from me and what do you know about father's love. This is only reason I fake loved you and now I will torture you until you are ruined that your own brother will be disgusted to see you. Where to start with today? You have a very much beautiful hair, why not cut your hair and make you bald

Diya - No Karthik, please no... Not my hair please Karthik (scared)

Karthik - Let's see what my heart says. You always say that I should always listen to my heart (teasing)

Karthik takes a scissors ✂ and cut little bit of her hair and say

Karthik - Now have this hair. (put the hair on her lap) I hate long hair girls. Now I have a very 🆕 punishment that I will cut your hair without my hands 👐

Diya - What are you going to do to me? (scared)

Karthik - This

Karthik take out his lighter and keep it under her hair and on the lighter and Diya smell something burning 🔥 and in few seconds she feels like she was in a fire 🔥 and she somehow released herself and run to a drum of water and put her head in the drum of water and drink some water while her head was still in the drum of water. After few minutes later, Diya takes her head out of the water and sit on the ground and touch her head. She can feel her hair is totally burnt and her hair is uneven. Karthik was laughing like a mad man. Karthik comes to her and slap her on her face very much hard and say

Karthik - How dare you ruin my fun (angry 😡) for ruining my fun, I will punish you

Diya - No please don't... Not the drugs please (scared)

Karthik take a injection 💉 from his pant 👖 packet and Diya try to run but he hold her and put the injection 💉 and say

Karthik - Let's see how long we can have my fun

Karthik pick her up and takes her to a room and Diya lose her consciousness when Karthik lay her on the bed.

(**Flashback ends) **

Diya comes out of her nightmare memory and see Shreya was cutting her hair very much careful. Diyaaask

Diya - WhenKarthik did you start to cut my hair?

Shreya - Few minutes ago. You were thinking about something so I did not disturb you

Diya - I want to go out tomorrow

Shreya - Talk about that to Daya

Diya know that Daya will not let her go out because media was behind her. DCP Chitrole got a court order that media could not disturb her and her family and mainly CID team. Diya ask

Diya - Where is Daisy and Buddy?

Shreya - Daya

After few minutes later, Shreya finished her work and see Diya in the mirror and say

Shreya - Diya, you are looking just pretty lovely little girl

Diya see herself in the mirror and see her hair was cut boy but that suit her for her baby like face. Shreya - Daya is not going to recognize you

Diya - Can we have dinner please?

Shreya - First you take a bath

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to take her bath 🛀 and Shreya clean up the room and went to kitchen to make dinner. Daya hugs her from behind and ask

Daya - What you both were doing?

Shreya - You will see for yourself (smiling 😀)

Daya - Is Diya 🆗?

Shreya - Daya, you worry about her too much

Daya - I have to Shreya, she's my responsibility

Shreya - Trust me, she is 🆗

Daya gives her a smile 😊 and start to help her with dinner. After an hour later, Shreya calls Diya for dinner. Diya comes down the stairs and Daya see her and get shocked 😲.

**X-X-X-X**

**How will Daya react for Diya's 🆕 hair cut? Will Daya let Diya out of the house 🏡 or not? **

**X-X-X-X**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**X-X-X-X**

Daya - Who are you? Where is my younger sister Diya? (shocked 😲)

Diya - It is me (shyly 😳)

Daya - No no, you are not my sister (teasing)

Diya - Daya, it is me

Daya - Shreya please say that she is not my younger sister (seeing Shreya)

Diya - Daya, I am your younger sister Diya (seriously)

Shreya - Daya stop teasing her

Daya - I really want to know if this girl 👧 with boy's haircut is my younger sister (teasing)

Diya - I am going to my room (angry 😡)

Daya - 🆗 🆗, I accept it is you Diya (smile 😀)

Diya - Good

Daya - Did it burn, irritation or hurt you while shampooing?

Diya - No! I am hungry, can we eat please?

Shreya - Sure

Dareya and Diya sit in their place 💺 and Shreya serve the dinner and they start to eat. Diya ask

Diya - No work tonight 🌃

Daya - No.

Shreya - Diya, I and Daya are planning to take you to drugs rehab center for a check up

Diya - I am not addicted to drugs

Daya - Just one check up (softly)

Diya - I want to get out of the house 🏡

Daya gets shocked 😲 and see Shreya and Daya ask

Daya - Is it about the same topic?

Diya - No. I am getting totally bored in here

Daya - Any 🆕 stuff is good sale?

Diya - No. I am feeling very much bored in the house 🏡

Daya - I need to think about it

Diya - Is it because of my face and humiliation I am going to give you?

Dareya gets verymuch hurt and Shreya say

Shreya - Diya, we are never ashamed about you

Diya - Then? One day I have to come out of this house 🏡, I can't stay here forever

Daya - Where do you want to go?

Diya - Beach and somewhere no one would be

Daya - I need to talk to ACP sir about it

Diya - 🆗!

Suddenly the door bell rings and Diya ask

Diya - Who can come this hour of time?

Shreya - I will see it and Diya stay here and eat your dinner here

Diya - 🆗!

Shreya see through the peek hole on the door 🚪 and see Daya and Daya ask

Daya - Is everything 🆗 and who is it?

Shreya - No one

Daya - Let me see it

Daya takes his gun 🔫 and see through the peek hole and see someone and the knock on the door 🚪 twice and Daya open the door 🚪 and show his gun 🔫 to the person and the person say

Person - Daya it's me Dayal

Daya - You scared us... Is someone else with you?

Dayal - No.

Daya - Come in

Dayal enter the house 🏡 and Daya see if someone followed Dayal and got relaxed and closed the door 🚪. Daya ask

Daya - What are you doing here and I told you not to come here until the media is not behind us

Dayal - I came to see Diya and I knew that but I wanted to make sure that you guys were 🆗 and not disturbed

Daya - No one is disturbing us my friend

Dayal - Sorry I came this time, while you guys were having dinner

Daya - You also join us

Dayal sit beside Diya and ask

Dayal - How are you?

Diya - 🆗! What about you and work?

Dayal - I am great as always and job is very much boring without you

Diya - Anything else?

Dayal - No news of Karthik and boss is putting pressure on us about you

Daya - Why can't you media leave us alone (angry 😡)

Dayal - Daya this is our job

Daya - Playing a victim's photo on the tv 📺 again and again and making all the types of questions, All you media care is your TRP (angry 😡)

Dayal - I remind you that Diya was also a reporter

Diya - Both of you stop it (angry 😡)... Dayal, you can not talk to my brother like that, do you get it?

Dayal - Yes Diya

Diya - Daya don't interfere with my job which I have told you before a million times

Daya - Sorry Diya

Diya - Both of you finish your dinner quietly

Daya and Dayal - 🆗

Shreya laughs and Dayal ask

Dayal - What is so funny that you are laughing like this

Shreya - You both are five ✋ years elder to Diya but you both are very much scared of her and topof everything you both are best friends since baby (laughing 😂)

Daya and Dayal see each other and have their dinner silently. Dayal ask

Dayal - Daya when are you planning to go back to CID?

Daya - I am working at home 🏡 now. Night 🌃 duty I am working in beauro

Dayal - Then who is staying with Diya at night 🌃?

Daya - Daisy and Buddy as usual. Abhijeet and Tarika would come here and Shreya is home 🏡 whenever I am out of the house 🏡

Dayal - 🆗!

After dinner Dayal and Diya went to Diya's room and the dogs 🐕🐩 went to Diya's room. Dareya clean up the kitchen and they were having tea 🍵 while seeing movie on Daya's laptop. In Diya's room, Diya was arranging her stuffs and Dayal ask

Dayal - Diya I want to ask you something

Diya knows what Dayal wants from her but she was not ready for it because she know that Dayal will surely tell Daya everything. Diya doesn't want her brother to know that her ex - fiance raped her to take revenge on her and CID team. Diya say

Diya - I am not interested to talk about it

Dayal - It is Karthik then... He did everything and you do not want to punish him. Diya, he can do it to another girl and do you really want that to happen (angry 😡)

Diya shiver to even hear Karthik's name and say

Diya - He did not do anything like that like you think

Dayal - Then why he has not come to see you even once and break up with you and your engagement (angry 😡)

Diya - It's is his decision and his life so he can do anything with it

Dayal - He does not have the right to ruin someone else's life (angry 😡)

Diya - I know that

Dayal - I want to talk to you about something else

Diya - What?

Dayal - I love you very much Diya

Diya - What? (shocked 😲)

Dayal - I love you Diya

Diya - I am not right girl for you and I don't want to ruin your life and I am not ready for a another relationship

Dayal - I know that you are not ready for another relationship but I want you to know that you won't ruin my life because I love you and I do not care how you look. I will always love you however you are and look. I love you since our childhood but I did not know how to express my feelings to you and how will Daya react to it

Diya - You have to talk to bhai about this

Dayal - Daya knows everything but he wants you to decide your life not him

Diya - I need some time to think about it

Dayal - I understand.

In hall, Shreya was thinking about something and Shreya pause the movie and see Daya and say

Shreya - I want to ask you something

Daya - Ask! (see Shreya)

Shreya - I think that yourbbest friend Dayal is having a crush on Diya

Daya - I know that he is loving Diya since childhood (casually)

Shreya gets shocked 😲 and ask

Shreya - When did you come to know about it? (shocked 😲)

Daya - When Dayal and I turned 18!

Shreya - Does Diya know about it?

Daya - Nope

Shreya - If he hurts Diya, I won't spare your friend

Daya - He knows that and I know that too! (smiling 😀)

Shreya - She is more important than you for me

Daya - I know that and I can see that

Shreya - What if Diya accept him?

Daya - Let's see... I am worried about both of them because one side is Diya and other side is Dayal. I don't know whom to support. I am 💯% sandwich between them

Shreya - I would say don't interfere with them and their relationship unless they ask

Daya - I think you are right. I hope everything goes well with them

Dareya start to see the movie again. In Diya's room, Diya ask

Diya - I want to ask you something

Dayal - Ask!

Diya - I want to go out of the house 🏡 right now

Dayal see her shocked 😲 and ask

Dayal - Why? (shocked 😲)

Diya - Fresh air and ice cream 🍧 🍨 🍦 and I want to know how you handle with Daya and Shreya didi (teasing)

Dayal - You know that you are sending me to lion's den (scared)

Diya - You can do it

Dayal - 🆗!

Diya - All the best 👍

Dayal went to hall and see Dareya with fear because he know that Daya will surely kill him for what he was going to do. Dayal went to hall and ask

Dayal - Daya and Shreya can I ask you something please?

Daya pause the movie and Dareya say

Dareya - Ask!

**X-X-X-X**

**How will Daya and Shreya react for Dayal's request? Can Dayal take Diya out of the house 🏡?  
**

**X-X-X-X**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**X-X-X-X**

**This chapter is not to hurt anyone so please don't take it seriously and enjoy reading! **

**X-X-X-X**

Dayal - Daya and Shreya can I ask you something please? (scared)

Daya pause the movie on the laptop and Dareya say

Dareya - Ask!

Dayal - I want to take Diya to beach (scared)

Daya - What? (shocked 😲)

Dayal - I... I... Want to... Take... Diya to...

Daya - To? (impatiently)

Dayal - To beach (scared)

Daya - Where? (angry 😡)

Dayal - Be... Beach (scared)

Daya - What? (angry 😡)

Dayal - Diya wants to go to the beach because she is getting very much bored here

Shreya - Daya relax

Daya - How can I relax Shreya... Dayal have you lost your mind or what... The whole media is behind my younger sister just because they can have good TRP for their channel. Shreya, I know how my father's life was ruined by the media. I was just seven years old when I saw my dad getting ruined by media.

Shreya - Daya relax please

Daya - Diya was just two ✌ years old and because of that stupid media. I still remember when my parents were crying 😢 and they did not know what to do with me and Diya. My parents almost thought to suicide and they almost did it and I didn't want the same thing to happen with Diya. She once tried to suicide and she was died once and almost died for the second time in the hospital 🏥! Dayal you also know about it because your parents only saved my parents. I don't want to lose my younger sister for stupid reasons and that's rape, prostitute, characterless and accid! I am not sending her out of this house 🏡 until tomorrow morning and that is my final decision (angry 😡)

Daya went to his room and closed the door 🚪. In Diya's room, Diya hear Daya's shouting at Dayal and she remembers the she returned home 🏡 from hospital 🏥.

**(Flashback starts)**

In thespital 🏥, Diya was laying on her bed and looking at Duo. Duo were packing her bag and their bags to go home 🏡. It's been a month since they rescued her from the room. Diya say

Diya - I don't want to go home 🏡

Daya - We are taking you home 🏡 (firmly)

Diya - How will you take me out of here without media notice?

Abhijeet - We have planned everything so don't worry about anything and you just relax.

Tarika, Shreya and Salunke enter the ward and Tarika ask

Tarika - Is everything ready to go?

Abhijeet - Almost

Daya - Shreya go to the restroom and get the clothes

Shreya went to restroom and take Diya's clothes in a bag and gives it to Daya. Daya pack rest of the stuffs in the room and Salunke ask

Salunke - How is my sweet Diya today?

Diya - No one is saying how do l look

Salunke - We don't care how do you look

Daya - Shall we go?

Diya - I want to sit in front of the car 🚙

Daya - 🆗! (smiling 😀)

Daya gives Diya a hoodie and say

Daya - Put on the cap and sunglasses 👓

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went to the restroom and wear the hoodie and sunglasses 👓 when Diya comes out of the restroom and see Dareya and Abhirika were wearing a hoodie just like her. Diya ask

Diya - Why are you wearing a hoodie like me?

Shreya - Distraction

Diya - For two ✌ weeks you guys were planning this.

Abhijeet - We have more plans so don't worry about anything and relax

Daya - Are you ready to go home 🏡 now?

Diya - 🆗 I think so because I don't know

Daya - Let's go

Salunke - I will go to beauro and Daya call me or Pradyuman when you reach home 🏡

Daya - 🆗 sir

Ranveer enter the ward and ask

Rajveer - Everything and everyone is ready?

Tarika - Good. I will send the ambulance 🚑

Daya - 🆗!

Abhirikae bags take the bags and Rajveer check the hallways and show thumb up 👍. Abhirika and Salunke went out of the hospital 🏥 and Rajveer goes to other room and see Dayal with his co - workers who were wearing same hoodie like Diya. Rajveer ask

Rajveer - Ready Dayal

Dayal - We are ready to go

Rajveer check the hall ways and say

Rajveer - Go now

Dayal and his co - workers go out of the hospital 🏥. Rajveer went to other room where Diya's best friends and co-workers and Rajveer ask

Rajveer - Are you guys ready?

Anjali - Yes, we are ready

Rajveer check the hallways and say

Rajveer - Let's go

Rajveer and Anjali and the co - workers go out of the hospital 🏥. Daya got a message from Rajveer and Daya say

Daya - Let's go

Daya check the hallway and hold Diya's hand 🖐️ tightly and they went to their car 🚙 by back door of the hospital 🏥. They went to the parking lot 🅿 and Diya and Shreya sit in the car 🚙 and Daya keep the bags cautiously and sit in the driver seat and ask

Daya - Are you guys ready for this?

Diya - No

Shreya - Yes

Daya - Let's go home 🏡 now

Daya starts the car 🚙aand Daya say

Daya - Diya, you can remove the hoodie's cap

Diya - No need

Daya - Trust me

Diya remove her hoodie and sit relaxed. Daya drive the car 🚙 to the house 🏡. Diya see out of the window and see camera where trying to zoom into the car 🚙 but with their face expression Diya can say that they were disappointed and Diya ask

Diya - What is wrong with them?

Daya - I changed the glass of the car 🚙 and you can only see them but they could not see in the car 🚙 no matter how much hard they try it.

Diya smile ️ and see out of the window and on the music player and relax in her seat and close her eyes and sleeps 😴 💤 and went to dreamland

**(Dream starts)**

In a dark room, Diya was laying unconscious on the bed 🛏 with torn dress. Karthik enter the room and wake Diya up and say

Karthik - Wake up

Diya open her eyes and see Karthik and Karthik say

Karthik - Good girl. Now talk to your loving bhai and bhabhi (teasing)

Karthik put the phone 📱 on the speaker 🔊 and Diya say

Diya - Daya bhaiya please save me (weakly)

In CID beauro, Daya say

Daya - Diya, how are you? (worrying)

Diya - Bhai please do something

Daya - I will definitely do something

Karthik went out of the room and Diya pick up the phone 📱 and Diya say

Diya - Daya, I am very much scared... Please do something soon (scared)

Daya - Diya, you tell me where are you

Diya - i don't know and I there is no window in this room

Shreya - Any hole 🕳 on the wall?

Diya - No! Try to track me

ACP Pradyuman - Freddy any luck with tracking the phone 📱

Freddy - Sir I can't track the phone 📱

Diya - Daya... I can't take it anymore... Please save me from here (crying 😢 😭)

Daya - Diya, do you remember where were you last time... I mean which place

Diya - Near a beach

Daya - Do you remember the beach?

Diya - Dadar chowpatty beach

Shreya - How do you know that very much confirmly?

Diya - I saw it and I and Daya know every beach in Mumbai

Daya - Do you hear any noise from the walls?

Diya - No

Abhijeeto you know who is the boss?

Diya - No... I don't know (lied)

Daya can feel that Diya was lying but did not say anything because he can feel that Diya was sad 😔 and upset. Diya say

Diya - Daya i am really scared for second time in my life... I tried everything but it's not working... He is very much smarter than I thought so be careful because I don't want to lose you too (crying 😢)

Daya - I promise you that I will surely save you from wherever you are.

Diya hear Karthik coming and Karthik sit on the bed 🛏 and say

Karthik - Aaaawwww... Look both brother and sister love for each other (teasing) Daya has to forget about you because he can't ever find you until I wish... Your stupid CID family can never find you like they think because I am more smart than them. If they think in step one, I think in step ten. So please CID don't worry about Diya anymore and waste your time on finding her... She is my toy now so forget about her forever.

Karthik singnal two ✌️ of his bodyguards take her to a car 🚙 and lay her on the back seat and they hold Diya tightly and a guy got on top of her and entered in her

Diya - No please... Nnnnoooo... Aaaahhhh (crying 😭)

**(Dream ends) **

Diya was screaming

Diya - Please let me go please.

Daya - Diya relax

Diya - Get off me you bastard

Shreya - Diya open your eyes (patting her cheeks)

Diya - Please don't hurt me please... I beg you please don't hurt me (struggling)

Shreya - Daya drive the car 🚙

Daya drives the car 🚙 to a deserted roadaand Shreya let Diya go and Diya open the door and runs out of the car 🚙. Dareya try to find Diya. After few minutes later, they find Diya sitting behind a big tree. Diya was crying 😢 😭 and hugging herself and Daya sit beside her and call her and Diya got more scared and starts to cry 😭 hard and Daya hug her and let her to calm down. After few minutes later, Daya say

Daya - Diya see me

Diya was hugging him very tightly and crying 😭 and Daya makes her to see him and feels very much hurt because he can see fear in her eyes 👀 which he hates. Daya ask

Daya - What happened?

Diya - Nothing (crying 😢)

Daya hugs her tightly and say

Daya - Let's go home 🏡

Daya carry her and went to his car 🚙. Daya and lay Diya down on the back seat, Daya sit beside her and keep Diya's head on his lap and Shreya sit in the driver seat. Daya hold Diya's hand and he close his eyes. Shreya starts the car 🚙 and drivers to home 🏡. After 45 minutes later, they reached home 🏡. Shreya say

Shreya - Daya, we are home 🏡

Daya opens his eyes and see that his two best friends, Abhijeet and Dayal was waiting for them on the entrance of the house 🏡. Daya wakes Diya up and he went to pick up the bags from the back seat. Diya wake up and see her house 🏡 and Daya ask

Daya - Coming or going to stay in the car 🚙 forever (teasing)

Diya makes a face and gets out of the car 🚙. Dareya go inside the house 🏡 and Diya standing out of the house 🏡 and keep seeing it. It's been six months when she saw her parents house 🏡. The house 🏡 where her parents memories were still alive for her and Daya. Diya see that Tarika was standing on the entrance door with aarti thali. Diya was hesitating to go inside the house 🏡. Buddy and Daisy runs to her and jumps on top of her and Diya falls on the ground and Buddy and Daisy starts to lick her with excitement because they were seeing Diya after a very long time.. Diya say

Diya - Stop it guys (smiling 😁)

Buddy and Daisy did not stop and Daya comes out of the house 🏡 and take Buddy and Daisy from Diya and hold their leash tightly and say

Daya - Come on Diya... Time to go into our house 🏡

Diya - Do I really belong here now?

Daya - Yes, you belong to here and mainly you belong to me as my younger sister

Daya helps her to get up and they went to the entrance and Tarika and Shreya took bura nazar and keep kala tika behind Diya's ears and Diya say

Diya - Don't you both think this is too much

Tarika and Shreya - We know what we're doing so don't talk too much and do whatever we say

Diya - 🆗ay!

Shreya - Now enter the house 🏡 with your right leg

Diya - Did you see any TV serial yesterday?

Shreya - No, why are you asking?

Diya - Only they would say this type of things for 🆕 bahu

Trio (Daya, Dayal and Abhijeet) laugh and Tarika and Shreya got fake angry on Diya and say

Tarika and Shreya - Do whatever we say

Diya - 🆗! (rolling her eyes )

Diya enter the house 🏡 like Shreya told her and a small boy 👦 runs to Diya and hugs her and say

Boy 👦 - I missed you very much Diya

Diya - I missed you too Abhishek

Abhishek - Can we please play video games on computer 🖥? (seeing Diya)

Diya - Sure!

Abhishek and Diya went to Diya's office room and they play. Daya ask

Daya - Abhi, how Abhishek is not scared of Diya?

Abhijeet - I and Tarika show some of Diya's photos and we talked about it and explained what happened to Diya

Daya - Where did you get the photos?

Abhijeet - I secretly took it by my phone 📱 but trust me that I deleted it after showing it to Abhishek and I disconnected the Internet connection to Diya's computer 🖥 so she could not search anything on Internet.

Daya - 🆗!

Shreya - What should we do for lunch?

Dayal - Let's order food from a restaurant

Tarika - Why we should we order when we can cook fresh food in the house 🏡

Daya - Tarika is right and I don't think Diya will have much to eat

Shreya - I will make soup for Diya

Tarika - I will make fried rice and cucumber raita

Daya - I will arrange Diya's room

Abhijeet - Let me help you with that

Dayal - I will help the ladies in the kitchen

Abhijeet - Someone should keep an eye on Diya and Abhishek

Tarika and Shreya - We will take care of that

Duo went to Diya's room to arrange stuff and trio (Shreya, Dayal and Tarika) went to kitchen to make lunch. Once in a while, Tarika or Shreya will check on Diya and Abhishek. In Diya's office room, Abhishek was sitting on Diya's lap and playing carsand bikes racing games on Diya's computer 🖥.and Diya was sitting quietly watching Abhishek playing the games. Buddy and Daisy were quietly laying on the sofa. Suddenly Diya thought of searching something very much importance and say

Diya - Abhishek go get something to eat and drink

Abhishek - 🆗! What do you want?

Diya - Anything!

Abhishek went to kitchen and Diya start to browse about her but gets dissappointed that Daya and Shreya has not paid her internet bill. Diya on the bike game and start to play. In kitchen, Abhishek ask

Abhishek - Maa, can I and Diya have something to eat and drink

Tarika - What do you want and what she wants?

Abhishek - Anything!

Tarika take some biscuits and watermelon 🍉 juice and say

Tarika - Come with me Abhishek

Abhishek and Tarika go to Diya's office room and see that Diya was not in her chair 💺 and Tarika ask

Tarika - Where is Diya?

Abhishek - She was right here

Tarika - Diya

Diya - Under the table

Tarika keep the biscuits and juices on the table and see under the table and see Diya was trying to do something and Tarika ask

Tarika - What are you doing here?

Diya - Trying to fix my internet connection

Tarika - Come out of there, you might get shock

Diya gets a electricity shock and Diya comes out of the table and try to connect her internet but it did not work. Diya say

Diya - I need to call Ajay to fix this problem

Tarika - What problem?

Diya - Internet connection... Someone has disconnected it or Daya forgot to pay the bill

Tarika - What do you want to do on internet?

Diya - Search about something important

Tarika can guess what Diya wants to know in internet and she is glad that Abhijeet disconnected the internet. Tarika say

Tarika - First you get some rest now and eat some biscuits and juice

Diya - 🆗ay!

Diya sit quietly and have the juice and biscuits while Abhishek was playing on her computer 🖥. Tarika went to Diya's room. In Diya's room, Daya was checking her cupboard for something and Abhijeet was arranging her medicines. Tarika knock on the door 🚪 and duo see her and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What do you want Tarika?

Tarika - Diya tried to get some news about herself from computer 🖥

Daya - Good thing that abhijeet disconnected the internet

Abhijeet - What are you doing in Diya's cupboard?

Daya - Searching for evidence and arranging her clothes.

Tarika - What type of evidence?

Daya - Her last project.

Abhirika - Why are you searching for that?

Daya - Diya is hiding something from us and I think she is trying to save someone but why I don't know and I want to why she is doing this

Abhijeet - Daya, I think you are over thinking

Daya - My guts is saying that Diya is surely hiding something from us or else why she is not saying who kidnapped her and raped her

Tarika - Daya has a point and Dayal is also know something about the kidnapper. Diya was arguing about something in the hospital 🏥 and she told that not to tell to anyone

Daya - I have to talk to Diya

Abhijeet - I have one question

Daya - What?

Abhijeet - Why Karthik did not come and see Diya in the hospital 🏥 even for once and where is he?

Daya and Tarika - I have the same question here

Shreya come to the room and say

Shreya - The lunch is ready

Trio (Duo and Tarika) - Coming

Daya - I will keep this box in the store room

Shreya - What is it?

Daya - Diya's unwanted stuff

Daya went to store room and keep the box. In dinning table, everyone was sitting in their place and Daya sit beside Diya and ask

Daya - How are you feeling now?

Diya - Okay

Daya - Good! From tomorrow I am going to work and Shreya would be home 🏡 with you

Diya - Ok!

Everyone see that Diya was not having her soup and Shreya ask

Shreya - Diya why are you not having the soup? Is it not good?

Diya - No... It's just that I am not hungry for it

Dayal - You have to have it for your medicines sake

Tarika - Dayal is right. You can't have the medicine without eating anything. You can have stomach pain

Abhijeet - How about you try some fried rice

Daya - 🆗 leave the soup and say what you want to eat

Diya - I am going to sleep now so bye

Diya went to her room and sleep immediately. In dinning room, Abhishek ask

Abhishek - Papa, why Diya did not eat anything?

Abhijeet - She is just tired because of medicines so do not worry about her

Abhishek - 🆗

After lunch Dayal went to his house 🏡 and Abhirika and Dareya were thinking about Diya. Abhishek was playing puzzles in the play room with Buddy and Daisy. Suddenly the door bell rings and Shreya open the door and see DCP Chitrole, ACP Pradyuman and Dr Salunkhe and Shreya say

Shreya - Come in sir

Trio (Dr Salunkhe, DCP Chitrole and ACP Pradyuman) enter the house 🏡 and Chitrole ask

Chitrole - How is Diya?

Shreya - She is 🆗

Pradyuman - Where is she?

Abhijeet - She is sleeping 😴 in her room

Salunkhe - Did she have anything?

Tarika - No sir

Pradyuman - Did you all have your lunch?

Daya - Yes sir

Chitrole - Can I go and see her? (hesitate)

Dareya and Abhirika look at each other and look at old duo and they say

Old duo - We also wanted to see her

Trio (Chitrole, Pradyuman and Salunkhe) - We promise you that we will not make a noise in her room

Daya - It's not about that. You can go and see her but please don't wake her up, she didn't sleep well last whole week

Salunkhe - 🆗

Trio went to Diya's room. In Diya's room, trio see that Diya was sleeping restless and Pradyuman sit beside her bed 🛏 and carefully caring her because of her wounds were still fresh and the doctor Pooja and Rajveer told them to be very much careful with her wounds. Chitrole could not see Diya like this. In whole media world, Diya was a honest and fighter for justice and she would do anything for justice for innocent people. Diya would go against anyone and anything to find justice. Chitrole has seen Daya worrying about her more than anything or anyone. Once in a while Diya would go missing for few days and come back like nothing happened. Diya was lots of police officers favourite because of her bravery and her intelligence. Chitrole remember the day when he first time!

**(Flashback starts)**

It was a hard working day for CID team and DCP Chitrole because they were getting pressure from higher departments. They were handling a higher profile case for the minister because his son was involved in the case and was in jail and they were handling a terrorist attack case. Diya was in college and she was living in 🆕 Delhi with her classmates.. Daya was working in CID in Mumbai. Daya is five 🖐️ years elder to Diya. Daya would come to check on her whenever he is 🆓 or when he has a case in Delhi. Diya hates when Daya worry more about her but she was used to it because she loved to spending time with Daya and they would do anything together. They even go out for drinks but Daya would only take her once in a while. They both know their limits in alcoholic drinks 🍻. Daya wanted to teach everything what his mother taught him but he know his limits in everything. They both would talk anything to each other. Diya's friends hated Daya and Diya knew why because they thought that Daya was using Diya for his body pleasure and Daya also knew about that but he never cared about it. Whenever Diya and Daya goes out together, lots of people say that they were couple 👫 and sometimes some people say Daya that Diya was beautiful wife for him and some people say her that she is lucky to have a handsome husband. One day Diya calls Daya but he was not attending the call because of the cases but Diya keeps calling him and after 🔟 minutes later, at last Daya answer the call and ask

Daya - What do you want? I told you not to call me until I call you back when the case is over (angry 😡)

Diya - I got a 🆕 project (excited)

Daya - What?

Diya - I am going to interview someone from CID Mumbai and they are going to telecast it live

Daya - Whom are you going to interview? (worried)

Diya - I won't say anything about it so keep guessing it my big brother (teasing)

Daya - Diya Diya

Diya cut the call and she got a message from Daya

Daya - is the telecast?

Diya - Guess bro! 😉

Daya - ... I could not so say it before I loss myself... Don't play with me right now, I have lots of work here!

Diya - 🔟th of August at India Today channel

Daya - Who is the guest?

Diya - Keep thinking bro (😉 😘)

Daya - 😡 😤😡

Diya -, 😂 All the best 👍 in thinking ... My next class is about to start so bye 👋 bro... I love you very much 😙

In CID beauro, Daya smile 😊 at her message and got back to work with 🆕 worries about her interview because in CID no one knows that he has a younger sister. Lucky for him because he could not worry about Diya and her project because of the cases. At night 🌃 it was 1am 🕐, Daya enter his house 🏡 and he starts to worry about the interview and Diya. Daya gets freshen up and makes noodles 🍜 for himself and went to his office room and on his computer 🖥 and see that Diya was online and he types

Daya - 1am 🕐 and online?

Diya - Working

Daya - Don't lie to me and whom are you going to interview?

Diya - I won't say anything but I will give you a clue

Daya - What?

Diya - That person works with you and you know that person very well

Daya - 😡

Diya - What are you doing so late?

Daya - Just came home 🏡 few minutes ago

Diya - Had something?

Daya smile 😁 and type

Daya - Having noodles 🍜

Diya - Same here 🍜

Daya - What did you have for dinner?

Diya - Friends lectures

Daya - 😕

Diya - My friends were talking about you and stuff... I am losing my patience on them. How many times should I tell them that we are not having se x 😡. I feel like I need to have some beer 🍺 or rum or whiskey or vodka or wine 🍷or champagne with you 😜

Daya - Tempting offer little sis, I think I spoilt you 😉! Let it go and focus on your project properly. I may come this weekend

Diya - Waiting eagerly... Let's go on a date, what do you say?

Daya - Sure! 😁😀

Diya - I am feeling very much sleepy 😴 now so good night 🌃 and sweet dreams and take care of yourself and good night kisses 😙. Do finish your dinner 🍜 then go to sleep because you have a early morning work tomorrow

Daya - How do you know that? 😕

Diya - Don't think too much because you accidentally sent me the message which you have to send to AS

Daya - Don't call him like that 😡... He is like your elder brother

Diya - I have you so that is enough 🙏 and I don't want someone else as my big brother when I have you

Daya - 😂

Diya - Seriously good night 🌃 now

Daya - Good night 🌃 and sweet dreams and take care of yourself and good night kisses 😙

Diya and Daya finished their noodles 🍜 and they went to sleep 😴.

Few days later, Daya texted to Diya

Daya - Sorry Diya, I can't come this weekend

Diya - It's 🆗. I need to go, I need to do research for the the interview so bye 👋

Daya - Bye 👋!

Next week in 🆕 Delhi, in Diya's room, Diya's phone 📱 rings and Diya did not answer because she was thinking about the topic of her interview which she could not decide before there was lots of things she could take. This project will decide her forever career in life. Diya's phone 📱 rings again and Diya answer it

Diya - Hello Diya speaking... Which hospital 🏥? (worried)... I am coming right away

Diya went to Life line hospital 🏥 and ask

Diya - Where is Nandini Kapoor's ward

Nurse - Second floor first room

Diya - Thanks

Diya went to Nandini's ward and see that Nandini's parents were crying 😢 😭 and Nandini was laying on the bed 🛏 with oxygen mask. Diya see her friends and ask

Diya - What happened to her?

Ajay - Raped her

Diya - Who?

Sanjay - Mumbai minister's sons

Diya - Who?

Geeta - Varun and Dev Sharma

Diya - Varun Sharma is in jail so how is it possible that he's here

Kavita - Diya, he is the son of minister and rules are different for them

Diya - Who told you about the rapist?

Ajay - Nandini and the police can't take any action against government (angry 😡)

Nandini wakes up and say

Nandini - Everybody please go out, I need to talk to Diya alone

Everyone went out and Diya sit beside Nandini's bed 🛏 and Nandini say

Nandini - This is the reason I hated you spending too much time with your brother.

Diya - What do you mean?

Nandini -

Nandini - I don't want your brother using you as his sex pleasure

Diya - Nandini, I and Daya know what we're doing and Daya is not that type of person. I know him very well than anyone

Nandini - I thought the same thing about my elder brother

Diya - What? What are you talking about? You had a brother?

Nandini - Yes! I had a elder brother like you. I thought I knew him very well than anyone but I was wrong

Diya - What do you mean by that?

Nandini - My elder brother raped me when I was 14 years old and he told me not to tell anybody. Diya, I am scared that Daya will hurt you like my elder brother did to me. He was five 🖐️ years elder to me. Diya please try to understand me. (crying 😢 😭) Boys are like, if we don't fulfil their desires, they can go to other girls 👭 but if we fulfill their desires, we will have a baby 👶 and they don't care about it. I started college late because I got pregnant with my elder brother's baby 👶 and my parents didn't let me abortion them. Diya, I don't want you to suffer the same way like me. Daya is a man 👨 and you are a girl 👧,one mistake your life is ruined forever, nothing for him. Society, media, family, relatives, social media and friends will say that we are wrong and boys are always right. Please do think about this and try to understand what I am saying or else your life will be like me with a baby 👶

Diya - 🆗!

Diya went home 🏡. In Diya's room, Diya was continuously thinking about what Nandini said to her. Was it true that Daya loved her for her body? Will Daya hurt her for his satisfaction of sexual desires? No, Daya is not like that and he is not that type of person. What if Nandini's words is true? Will Daya leave me if I have a baby 👶? Should I ask Daya about this? What if he gets angry 😡 and disown me for not trusting and not believing him? Diya see that Daya was online and he was typing something.

Daya - Hi 👋 Diya. Just got some break from work. How is the project going?

Diya - 🆗

In CID beauro, in cafeteria, Daya was sitting beside Abhijeet and think. What is wrong with her? Only one word. Daya type

Daya - Diya is everything is alright there?

Diya - Yeah!

Now Daya was confirmed that something is wrong with his younger sister and he type

Daya - Diya, what is bothering you? Is everything alright there? Do you want me to come there?

Diya - I am alright so bye 👋

Daya plans to go to Delhi this weekend. Two ✌️ days later, Daya gets a email 📧 from Diya's college that they have admitted Diya in hospital 🏥 because of over drinking of alcohol. Daya gets worried about Diya and takes leave for few days and went to Delhi immediately. In the care hospital 🏥, Daya enter Diya's ward and see a college teacher and Diya's friends. Daya ask

Daya - What happened to my younger sister Diya? (worried)

Naina - Diya has been drinking a lot for past two days and suddenly she fainted and she has been drinking whole day even in classes. She has been stressed out for few days now.

Daya - I am really sorry for this behavior of Diya and promise you that it will not happen again

Naina - It is 🆗 but please do take care of her

Daya - 🆗 and thank you for informing me about this

Naina - We can't afford to lose this much bright student from our college

Naina went out of Diya's ward and Daya sit beside her and hold her hand 🖐️ and kiss it and caring her head. Sanjay say

Sanjay - He is just showing artificial love on her

Nandini - True! If he really loved his younger sister then why he did not transfer here. Why would he let her alone.

Ajay - I accept with you

Geeta - He just loves her for her body.

Nandini - Very much true

Ajay - One day he will use her for sex and leave her with a baby 👶 and disown her

Sanjay - You are right!

Daya hear everything but be quite because all he cares right now his younger sister Diya. She needs him that's all matters for him.

Nandini say

Nandini - For him, Diya is just a burden

Ajay - Yeah, Diya looks just like her mother so for him Diya is also like her mother

Daya hold his collar and say

Daya - How dare you talk about my mother like that (angry 😡)

Ajay - I am saying the truth.

Diya - Ddaayyyaa

Daya leave Ajay and went to Diya and see her with smile 😊 and say

Daya - Hey, since when did you start to drink without me

Diya can see worries for her in his eyes and face and Diya say

Diya - Got carried away with drinking I think so

Daya - Think so...You scared the hell of the college and me

Diya - Sorry

Daya - Don't do it again, 🆗?

Diya - 🆗ay! (smiling weakly)

Daya - What is troubling you that you started to drink too much all of a sudden

Diya - I don't want to talk about it all right now

Daya - 🆗

Diya - Daya I need discharge from here

Daya - 🆗

At Diya's House 🏡, in Diya's room, Daya was laying beside her and checking on her college work with a cup of coffee and Diya ask

Diya - Daya

Daya - Hhhmmm (still checking her college work)

Diya - How much do you love me?

Daya - Why this sudden question

Diya - Answer me (stubbornly)

Daya - Alot that I can't express or explain

Diya - How?

Daya - What how?

Diya - Do you like me in any sexual way?

Daya spit his coffee and see Diya and ask

Daya - What is running in your brain?

Diya - Say!

Daya - I am a guy so yeah I do sometimes. I told mom about this and she said it was natural and I don't need to worry about it and Dayal's dad said the same thing.

Diya - Like when?

Daya - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Diya - When you feel like that?

Daya - Whenever you wear short dress. It's natural and ever boy and guy have that

Diya - How you ever felt like you wanted to have sex with me?

Daya - Once in a while

Diya - 🆗ay!

Daya - Diya, you can ask me and tell me anything and I will try to solve your problems and troubles. What is troubling you, I can feel that something is wrong with you?

Diya - I am tired so can you please go to the guest room

Daya - 🆗!

Daya went to guest room with shock 😲 because Diya did anything like this before. Daya was confirmed that his younger sister Diya was hiding something from him but what and why! On Saturday morning at 8:30am 🕣, Daya went to Diya's room, Daya see that Diya was busy on her computer 🖥 about her project.. Daya ask

Daya - Good morning... Would love to go out with me for a date tonight or tomorrow?

Diya - No! (without seeing her elder brother Daya)

Daya - Why?

Diya - Busy

Daya - 🆗... How about lunch?

Diya - Can't you see that I am busy. You are 🆓 so that does not mean that I am 🆓 like you (rudely)

Daya gets hurt and say

Daya - Sorry to disturb you

Daya went to his room and see out of the window and think . What is wrong with you Diya? What is bothering you? Why are you telling me anything? Did I do something wrong to hurt you? You have acting wired since we came back home 🏡 from the hospital 🏥! You have been avoiding me after we talked in your room. Did I say something that I shouldn't say. I think I should talk to her and sort it out right now or else it might create more problems in between them

Daya went to Diya's room. In Diya's room, Diya was still doing her project and she was talking on the phone 📱. Diya see Daya was sitting on her bed 🛏 and Diya say

Diya - I want everything to be done before the interview day... 🆗 and I will send the email 📧 to the police department and send it to the guest. On Monday I will go and see the guest personally and talk to them. 🆗bye 👋

Diya see Daya and ask

Diya - What do you want now?

Daya - I want to talk to you

Diya - About what?

Daya - Did I do or say something wrong? You have been avoiding me since we came home 🏡 from the hospital 🏥. I hate that you are not talking to me. If I did something wrong please tell me

Diya - You are not wrong in your place but I hate that you always keep worrying about me. I hate that

Daya - I accept that but I have no one as family except you. Some things I can't say anyone except you

Diya - I will be frank with you. I hate you so much that I can't say and I don't want you to be in my life forever

Daya - Why do you hate me?

Diya - You are always behind me and I feel trapped with you. I feel like you are a burden for me and here I told you the truth

Daya -, 🆗

Daya went to his with tears and hurt and he started to pack his bag 🎒 and booked a ticket 🎫 for the first flight ✈ which was in an hour and he went to Diya's room and say

Daya - I promise you that I will never trouble you again and I am leaving so bye 👋 and take care of yourself

Daya kiss her on the head and went out of the house 🏡. In Diya's room, Diya close her eyes 👀 and started to cry. She knows that she didn't mean anything she said right now but she has to do it. Now she really felt like a orphan which she did not feel when her mother died when she was thirteen years old. Diya got the topic of her project. In hall, Geeta hear everything and she send a message to her friends about everything. In flight ✈, Daya close his eyes and memories with his younger sister comes. Silently he crying 😢 out his pain. Now he actually felt like a orphan which he did not feel when his mother died when he was eighteen years old. After few hours later, Daya was in Mumbai and he sent a message to Diya. Diya see the message and smile with a satisfaction! After few days later, Diya went to her house 🏡 and rings the bell and Daya open the door 🚪 and let her in and Diya went to her room and Daya comes to her room and Diya say

Diya - I need to call the guest personally so that is why I am here

Daya goes to his room and changed his clothes and went to kitchen and have his breakfast which Diya made and Diya and Daya went to their work. Diya went to headquarter of police and she met the guest and went to India today news telecast office and talked to the people working there and she went to her house 🏡 and makes lunch for Daya and went to CID beauro and gives the lunch lunch bag to security guard and she went to do her remaining work for her project. In CID beauro, Daya was irritated because he lost his wallet and he does not remember where he could have lose it. He had his lunch money in it and now he does not know what he is going to do for lunch. Daya was glad that no importance thing was in the wallet. At lunch time, Daya went to parking lot and sit on his bike and was about to start his bike and suddenly the security guard comes to Daya and say

Security guard - Sir a girl came and gave me this and told me give you this (giving the bag)

Daya - Did you check it?

Security guard - I checked it but nothing is in it

Daya - 🆗!

Daya open the bag and see two ✌️ lunch boxes so Daya went to canteen and sit beside Abhijeet and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - What is in the bag?

Daya - I don't know!

Abhijeet - You are having the bag and you don't know what is inside the bag

Daya - Thea security guard gave me and said a girl told him to give me this

Freddy - Did he check it?

Daya - Yeah

Abhijeet - Open it and let's see what is inside it

Daya open the first lunch box gets shocked 😲 to see his wallet in it and a letter and Abhijeet open the letter and read loud so everyone can hear it.

Abhijeet - Good afternoon BBD. I am disappointed that you forgot your wallet in the house 🏡. You are getting forgettable guy. I don't understand how the CID team of your is still having you. Your senior ACP Pradyuman should find a 🆕 officer in replacement of you if you keep forgetting important things like this and do tell your so called best friend aka big brother Abhijeet to not to read our letters and other stuffs that is a very bad habit. I don't know what else I am going to find in the house 🏡, I hope you locked your cupboard and other stuff or else I will surely tease you when we are 🆗. Do think about our date tonight if you like it or not so do plan for it or else I have plans when you come home 🏡 😉 😘

(P. S. - Don't bring extra fittings to our date which is your pal Abhijeet and do enjoy your lunch)

Love you a lot 😘

Daya gets embarrassed 😳 with the letter because he knew who send it to him now. Everyone was laughing at duo. Abhijeet was in complete shock 😲 and Tasha ask

Tasha - Daya sir who is this girl you are going out?

Daya - No one

Abhijeet - Who is the girl? Do we know her? Do I know her mainly?

Daya - It could be Maya

Abhijeet - Maya?

Daya - It's my neighbour's daughter. She said that she was having a crush on me since school time

Abhijeet - I remember her but she is a bit crazy

Daya - Too much

Abhijeet - Are you going to eat what she gave you for lunch?

Daya - I have no other choice right now because I am hungry

Daya open the second lunch box and see his favourite veg and non veg mixed basmati rice with pawn curry, fish fry and boiled egg and there was a small piece of paper and Daya reads it.

Maya (Diya) - I hope you like it and do share it with others or else you will surely get stomach pain if you eat without sharing and get fat

Daya smile 😊 and the CID team have their lunch. At 7:30pm 🕢, Daya enter the house 🏡 and gets shocked 😲 to see that Diya was dressed in short dress all in red and black. Diya was wearing a short red dress at stops at her knees, she was wearing heels 👠 for the first time, she was wearing a black and red mix bracelet which she made herself and she was wearing a red lipstick 💄 that matches her short dress. She has curled her hair and she ponytail half of her hair. She was looking stunning. Diya say

Diya - Get freshen up and we will go if you want

Daya went to his room and see that Diya has chosen him a outfit for him. Daya took a bath and got ready for the date night 🌃.. Daya comes down and Diya ask

Diya - Ready?

Daya nodes his head yes and they went out of the house 🏡 and they sit in the car 🚙 and Diya say

Diya - Our regular movie theater

Daya drives the car 🚙 to their special theater which they used to go with their parents when they were kids. In movie theater. In the movie theater, Diya and Daya was waiting for the movie to end and Diya ask

Diya - What we should we have?

Daya see the menu and Diya say

Diya - I would go for the coke and masala puri

Daya gives some money and Diya order the things she needs and got it and went to Daya. Diya say

Diya - Stop giving me the silent 😶 treatment or else I will surely go back to home 🏡

Daya smile 🙂 at her and say

Daya - I can never give you that much punishment but I am still angry 😡 on you

Diya - Sorry!

Daya - You look hot 🔥 and sexy in this dress

Diya - Thanks! (smile 😁)II didn't mean to hurt you

Daya - I know you more than anyone else so you don't need to worry about anything.

Diya - You are the best

Diya kiss Daya on the cheek and Daya smile 😁! Daya ask

Daya - What movie?

Diya - Your favorite so wait until you see it

Daya - How much more should I wait?

Diya see her watch ⌚ and say

Diya - 🔟 mins more then we are in

Daya - Wait here

Diya - Where are you going?

Daya - Need to buy something to eat

Diya - Don't eat too much or else you can not enjoy my surprise

Daya - 🆗!

Daya went to buy something to eat and Diya was standing alone. Suddenly a few people come to Diya and ask

Girl 1 - Hi 👋, is that senior inspector Daya?

Diya - Yeah!

Girl 2 ✌️ - Could we please take a picture with him?

Diya thinks for few seconds and thought to tease them and have some fun and Diya say

Diya - Sure, I have to problem but first I have to ask my husband about it or else he will get angry 😡

Girl 3 - 🆗!

Diya - I have to ask you something?

Girl 4 - Ask!

Diya - You won't put the pics on social media sites

All four girls - We will

Diya - Daya hates social media and even I use it he gets lots of angry 😡 and even one picture of him on social media sites then he gets angry 😡. If he founds even one picture of him on internet he will not spare that person so please do think about it (dramatically)

Daya see Diya talking to some girls and buy the something to eat and drink. Girl 3 ask

Girl 3 - Why he social media? I mean it gives fame

Diya - For Daya fame is trouble and he hates social media sites because it gives him too much trouble and he says that he can't live peacefully

Girl 2 ✌️ - 🆗!

Girl 4 - I really want to post his pic on my social media

Diya - I would say think wisely and do it that it does not affect his life or else he will get in trouble for it and he may lose his job which we can't afford it because he wants this job despitely

Daya comes back with a popcorn and water and ask

Daya - Looks like you have made a few 🆕 friends while I was away

Diya - They are one of your fans and they want to take a picture with you

Daya - 🆗

Girls - We got to go so bye 👋

Girls went away and Daya see Diya and Diya explained everything to him and they both started to laugh loudly. Daya say

Daya - I can't believe that you actually said that to them... Poor girls

Diya - I hope in this way they won't post someone else's pictures without their permission. Come on let's go in

Daya - Time really flies

Diya - I know that my husband (teasing)

Daya - laugh and they see the movie. After the movie, brother and sister went to their favourite restaurant. In restaurant, lots of guys were looking at Diya which Daya hated it because he can say by look at in person's eyes 👀 if it was a good or bad look. While eating their dinner, Daya ask

Daya - How is the project going?

Diya - Good! The guest told me that they both will try to come or else one of them will surely come.

Daya - Topic of the project

Diya - Try to guess it (teasing)

Daya - I hate your guessing games nowadays because it is hard to guess it

Diya - Good thing that I can be useful for you

Daya - I like this wine 🍷

Diya - Me too.

Daya - I will be back

Diya - Where are you going?

Daya - Restroom 🚻

Diya - I warned you at interval about it

Daya - Have I ever listened to you properly in my life

Daya went the restroom 🚻 and Diya was ordering the dessert. A lady comes to Diya and say

Lady - Excuse me

Diya - Yeah, how may I help you?

Lady - Can I please take a photo of your hair. It's very much beautiful and I love to try it

Diya - Sure

After the lady takes a few pictures and she say

Lady - You have a very much beautiful long hair and you have a handsome husband and you both make a lovely couple

Diya - Thanks but for your kind information he is not my husband

Lady - Meaning? (confused 😕)

Diya - He is my elder brother

Lady - Sorry my bad

Diya - It's 🆗 because lots of people do mistake us as husband and wife

Lady - They would because you both look perfect for each other.

Diya - Thanks and great blue saree

Lady - Your dress is also very nice, it really suits you well

Diya - Thanks!

Lady - I got to go so bye 👋

Diya - Bye 👋

Diya see Daya and ask

Diya - When did you come?

Daya - He is my elder brother (copying her)

Diya - 🆗 stop teasing me

Daya - So?

Diya - Hair complement

Daya - I have to keep big black tika for you

Diya - Why? (shocked 😲)

Daya - Too many eyes on you

Diya - I have to do the same thing to you too

Daya - 🆗

The dessert is served and Daya say

Daya - Cheesecake my favourite

Diya - My favourite mix berry cake with watermelon 🍉 juice

Daya - What berry?

Diya - Blueberry, strawberry 🍓, and raspberries

Daya - Good thing that you bought this choco chip cookie 🍪

Diya - I think I am spoiling you alot

Daya - No. I am alright

Diya - Tomorrow morning at 11am 🕚, I am going back to Delhi

Daya - So soon?

Diya - My work here is done. The guest will come to my college for interview. We are going to do live telecast on every media channel

Daya - 🆗!

Diya - After college I will get my job here

Daya - It will take two ✌️ months

Diya - After two ✌️ months later I will be here and I hope you come for my graduation

Daya - I think check my work schedule

Diya - 🆗ay!

Daya pay for the bill and they went to their favourite private pub. In the pub, Daya order a whisky and beer 🍺 and sit on the stool. Diya sit beside him and have her beer 🍺. Diya ask

Diya - Maa and papa used to come her, right?

Daya - Yes. On date nights they would come here and have their fun

Diya - I really miss them

Daya - Me too but life has to go on

Diya - I was scared that you would use me for your sexual pleasure

Daya - Why did you think like that? I would not blame you for anything because I know you

Diya - I don't care even if you blame me because I know you. Nandini got raped by the minister's son

Daya - There was a case that minister's son was missing from jail and they found him in a abandoned house 🏡 in the jungle

Diya - Any guesses?

Daya - There was a attack in the police station

Diya - When they found him?

Daya - Few days later

Diya - Anything else?

Daya - There was lots of wounds on his body

Diya - Distraction for sure

Daya - Leave this topic. I what topic of the project?

Diya - Nowadays topics

Daya - 🆗!

Diya - Want to dance with me bf?

Daya - Sure (smiling 😀)

Daya and Diya dance for a while. Daya say

Daya - I am going to have a drink

Diya - 🆗

Daya went to bar counter and order brandy and sit on the stool and see Diya and smile 😊. A old lady sit beside Daya and asklll) say

Lady - Diya is looking just like your mother Aakriti

Daya - Good evening Komal aunty

Komal - Good evening Dayanand

Daya see her and smile 😊 and ask

Daya - How are you?

Komal - I am always great

Daya - How is rest?

Komal - Everyone is great. I got six more girls and trust me I don't understand nowadays generation

Daya - What do you mean? (confused 😕)

Komal - A husband left his pregnant wife with me because she was having a girl baby. I don't understand why there is difference between boy and girl.

Daya - Even I don't understand. Lots of rape and kidnapping case.

Komal - How is Diya's college going?

Daya - Good! I had go twice to her college because of the case and I was worried that no one should know that I am her brother

Komal - Why?

Daya - I don't want anyone hurting her

Komal - You worry just like your father Adhrit (smiling 😁)

Daya - I have to. I don't want anything happen to her or else I can't forgive myself for rest of my life (seeing Diya)

Komal - Nothing would happen to her and you

Daya - I need to talk to you about something which is important for me. I don't know how to handle it (seeing Komal)

Komal - I am listening my boy

Daya - Diya is feeling that I will use her for my sexual pleasure but I won't and how to make her to trust me in it

Komal - Daya, you don't have to do anything about it because Diya knows you better than her so called friends

Daya - What do you mean? (confused 😕)

Komal - She called me and told me everything and I went to see her personally but do not worry because no one saw us together

Daya - I don't care about that

Komal - But I do. We talked about it and I explained her everything she needs to do and know so don't worry about it much. Just enjoy your time with her. One day you have to marry her to someone else she loves

Daya see her with fake anger and Komal laughs and say

Komal - You will never change

Daya - I will see a boy who lives with me or else no way I will marry Diya to him

Komal laugh and say

Komal - You and your possessiveness! (laughing)

Daya smile ️ and ask

Daya - What do you want for drink?

Komal - Vodka 🍸 or orange juice 🍹

Daya - Jake one vodka 🍸 with peanuts and olives

Diya - Jake one rum for me and get me a taco too

Jake - 🆗!

Diya see Komal and ask

Diya - When did you come?

Komal - While you and Daya were dancing. How is life going?

Diya - Great!

Komal, Diya and Daya were talking for a while. Diya say

Diya - I will be back in few minutes

Komal - 🆗

Daya - Be careful

Diya - 🆗!

Few minutes later, Diya return and say

Diya - I am going to dance so anyone coming

Komal and Daya - Nope thank you so much for offer

Diya - Boring you guys are

Diya goes to dance floor and Komal laugh and Komal say

Komal - Daya I am going now so bye 👋

Daya - Bye 👋

Komal goes to dance floor and dance with Diya for a while and she went off. Daya was seeing Diya and enjoying her dancing. A guy comes to Diya and hugs her from behind and Diya does not gets shocked and turns around and say

Diya - Hi, what is your name?

Guy - Peter

Diya - What makes Peter to visit this pub?

Peter - Friends

Diya - Are they here?

Peter - Yes!

Diya - Where?

Peter - There! (looking at his friends)

Daya and Diya see far away the room, Peter's friends were sitting on a sofa. Diya ask

Diya - What are their names?

Peter - Julie, Mike, John, David and Mary

Diya - Nice

Peter - Can I dance with you please

Diya - Sure why not!

Diya and Peter starts to dance. Peter ask

Peter - With someone or alone?

Diya - I will show you when we're done dancing

Peter - 🆗!

After the few minutes later the song was over and Diya say

Diya - I hope you are ready to see who is with me

Peter - Yes!

Diya and Peter goes to Daya and Daya was drinking champagne and Diya sits beside Daya and drink her champagne and Diya say

Diya - Peter meet my boyfriend Daya

Daya shake his hand 🖐️ with Peter and say

Daya - Pleased to meet you Mr Peter (smile 😀)

Peter - You have a boyfriend (shocked 😲)

Diya - Yes! Now tell me why did you come to me?

Peter - My friends gave me a dare that I should kiss you (nervously)

Daya - Kiss her on her cheeks

Peter - 🆗!

Diya - Won't you even ask my permission about it?

Daya - I don't need your permission

Diya - Whatever (rolling her eyes )

Peter kiss Diya on the cheeks and went to his room. Diya and Daya enjoyed the music for a while and they went to beach. They both two ✌️ ice creams 🍦🍧🍨 and they sit on their special rock and they spend an hour in the beach remember their memories and when they reached home 🏡, it was 2am 🕑. Diya say

Diya - Good night 🌃 and morning and be careful while I am in Delhi

Daya - Same to you too baby sister

Diya and Daya sleep on Daya's bed 🛏. At 9am 🕘, Diya wake up with a headache and packed her bag 🎒 and Daya drops her in the airport and he went home 🏡 because it was his duty was in night 🌃 for him. After a month later, Daya gets a reminder message from Diya about her show. Everyone in the CID beauro was talking about Diya's show because Diya did not say anything about her show and kept it as suspense. Abhijeet would keep asking him about the show, guest and the topic that it has been breaking news on news channels and newspapers 📰. On Saturday morning at 🔟am 🕙, the CID team on the news channel and gets shocked 😲 to see DCP Chitrole on TV 📺! Diya was dressed in suit. The show starts

Diya - Welcome everyone to crime solve justice and good morning to everyone! Hi 👋, my name is Diya Shetty and this is my first crime news show. You can hear us from your radio 📻 too. Today's my show's guest is Mr. DCP Chitrole. Mr. Chitrole works as deputy commissioner of police in police Mumbai. Welcome to the show Mr. DCP Chitrole and good morning. (smiling 😁)

DCP Chitrole smile 😊 and say

DCP Chitrole - Good morning

Diya - I am very much glad that you are here for us today and thank you for taking your time for us and public too (smiling 😀)

DCP Chitrole - I am glad that I can make it here in Delhi

Diya - I should thank you for you because have taken your time and come here, I mean it's very much hard to get off in police. Because of like you police and army people only we are save, you sacrifice everything for public. Thank you for all protectors of the world 🌏.

DCP Chitrole - Thank you and this is our job. You know alot about police

Diya - My elder brother works in police

DCP Chitrole - Really? (shocked 😲)

Diya - Yes!

DCP Chitrole - What is his name?

In CID beauro

Daya was getting a panic attack and praying that Diya should not say his name.

In Delhi

Diya - I would not like to get that much personal about myself in front of everyone on tv 📺. I hope you can understand

DCP Chitrole - 🆗 but I surely find about your brother! I would like to know about today's topic because I can't wait anymore

In CID beauro,

Abhijeet - None of us can wait anymore

Daya gets relaxed that Diya did not say his name

In Delhi

Diya - Today's topic is about nowadays subject on tv 📺 almost everyday

DCP Chitrole - What? (confused 😕)

Diya - Rape! Yes you guys heard is right, today's topic is about rape, girls rights, attacks on girls, politics and mainly prostitute, their families and their kids.

In CID beauro

Daya gets completely shocked 😲 about Diya's topics. Everyone gets shocked 😲 and Dr. Salunke say

Dr. Salunke - Wow, you need guts to take this much heavy topic

ACP Pradyuman - True! It's hard to talk about prostitute, their families and their kids on TV 📺

Freddy - It's very much sensitive topic

Tasha - It's a very good topic to take and talk about it

Abhijeet - It's not easy to take this type of topic in public. What do you say Daya?

Daya - Yeah, it's hard to take and talk about this topic in front of everyone on tv 📺

Abhijeet - What happened to you, it looks like you are uncomfortable about this

Daya - No... No, I am 🆗! It's a brave decision

Abhijeet - Is everything 🆗 with you? Why are you sweating? (worried)

Daya - Yeah, I am fine. I am 🆗! It's just hot (wiping his sweat 😰)

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Daya was feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. In a prostitution house 🏡, a girl ask

Girl - Maa, what is Diya trying to do?

Komal - Whatever she is doing is good for us and others too. Sapna get everyone and get something to eat.

Sapna - 🆗ay!

Sapna went to get everyone and Komal say

Komal - All I am worried about is Daya right now!

In Delhi

DCP Chitrole - 🆗!

Diya - I know what are you thinking about but for me this topic is more important than any other topics.

DCP Chitrole - Why?

Diya - I will tell you when I am done with this topic

DCP Chitrole - 🆗!

Diya - So shall we start?

DCP Chitrole - Sure!

Diya - Great! So let's start the show.

DCP Chitrole - What were we doing till now? (teasing)

Diya - Warming up

Both laugh. Diya say

Diya - Today's first topic is Rape

DCP Chitrole - I am ready for your questions

Diya - Before we start the interview, please viewers please note down the phone number which is showing on your TV 📺 screen and you can call us and ask any questions to DCP Chitrole. Now let's go to our interview now! Let us start with Kavita Kapoor's case so please tell me what do you think about it

DCP Chitrole - What do you want to know?

Diya - Who is wrong on this? Kavita or Kabir?

DCP Chitrole - Kavita, I think so

Diya - Why do you think like that?

DCP Chitrole - Kavita Kapoor is from rich family and she has been cheating on him for a long time

Diya - 🆗! Shall I say what I think about it?

DCP Chitrole - Yes

Diya - Both are wrong in their places. Kavita cheat on him, had some personal life with someone else and used him. Kabir knew about it and still he started to date her. He knew their backgrounds. He had no right to ruin her life by raping her minor younger sister in front of her. The difference in this case is that they both ruined the younger sister's life and Kavita has ruined her life by ruining two ✌️ lives. One Kabir and second is her own younger sister and her family had a very good reputation. I won't blame on the girl or the boy. I saw the younger sister and trust me, she is a really good fighter. Both the sides are wrong and the affected victim is the little girl. If I were you I would punish both of them. So what do you think about it?

DCP Chitrole - Looks like you read your brother's case file 📂

Diya - I do read and I do solve the case but now answer my question

DCP Chitrole - You can't take justice in your own hands

Diya - I am not doing that. Oh, we have our first caller... Hi, good morning, what is your name?

Caller - Jamie

Diya - Say Jamie, what do you think about the case

Jamie - I think you should not punish the girl only

Diya - Why?

Jamie - Kabir's feeling matters and she played with it

Diya - What about the younger sister? Did she deserve it?

Jamie - I accept with you

Diya - What question do you have for DCP Chitrole?

Jamie - I recently read a news article about kidnapping case and they did not have any leads about it yet?

DCP Chitrole - Which place? Jamie - In Mumbai

DCP Chitrole - We try to solve the case as soon as possible and we do not give informations to any media until the case is over but sometimes we have to give updates if it is a very much important.. What is the name of the person?

Jamie - John Evans

DCP Chitrole - We are still handling the case

Jamie - 🆗!

Diya - Thank you so much for calling us Jamie... So what do you think about the case you are handling about John Evans?

DCP Chitrole - Like I told him before, I can't say anything about it until the case is over.

Diya - What do you think about getting raped by politician or by their kids?

DCP Chitrole - What do you mean? (confused 😕)

Diya - I am talking about your last case you handled in Ahmedabad

DCP Chitrole - What do you want to know about it?

Diya - Do everyone have same rules and justice for crime they do?

DCP Chitrole - Yes, they do

Diya - Even the politicians and their kids?

DCP Chitrole - Yeah!

In CID beauro

Everyone smiles 😊 and ACP Pradyuman say

ACP Pradyuman - Chitrole is died.

Tasha - She is very much spare

Dr. Salunke - We should need a spare officer in our beauro (seeing Abhijeet)

Abhijeet - Why are you looking at me like that?

Dr Salunke - Just like that. What do you say Pradyuman? (seeing ACP Pradyuman)

ACP Pradyuman - I am glad with my team but I would like to have her in my team

Daya - Totally not me

Abhijeet - What?

Daya - What? (confused 😕)

Abhijeet - Did you say something?

Daya - No... No, I did not say anything. You know that I don't talk to myself

In Delhi

Diya - Are you sure?

DCP Chitrole - What do you want to hear from my mouth?

Diya - The truth. Public should not think that they have different justice and politicians have different justice

DCP Chitrole - Everyone has same justice

Diya - Then why the police did not file a FIR against a politician's son, when a girl was raped in Bihar

DCP Chitrole could not say anything.

In CID beauro

Freddy - She has locked him by a strong question

ACP Pradyuman - She has asked the right question

In Delhi

Diya - Police file a FIR if there is only proof. I won't say they are wrong but this proofs that the police is politician's side most of the time because they are mostly worried about their jobs and promotions.

DCP Chitrole - Some politicians threats the police and their families that they can't do anything about it

Diya - 🆗! Let's go to next topic but before that we are having 🆕 caller. Hello, who is other side?

Person - Anjali, I want to ask one question to DCP Chitrole

DCP Chitrole - Ask ma'am, what do you want to ask me

Anjali - If a politician or politician's son or daughter is using innocent people and if the police is not also not helping us, what we should do? Are innocent people is important or politicians?

DCP Chitrole - I accept with your question but once in a while we can't also can't do anything. If we police go against them and the politicians do things that no one can believe. We police also have family so please do try to understand us too because we are also worried about our families too!

Diya - Nice way to handle a case. Now let's go to next topic and that is acid attack on girls. So Chitrole sir, what do you think about the incident happened in Lucknow.

DCP Chitrole - Which one?

Diya - Divya Gupta, I am talking about her attack which happened for in a name of love and trust. What do you think about it?

DCP Chitrole - What happened with her is bad

Diya - Do you know what happened to her?

In CID beauro

Vivek - She is really very much hard on him

Freddy - It's fun to see someone is hard on him

Abhijeet - Let us hope that he doesn't show his irritation on us when he returns from Delhi

ACP Pradyuman - I hope the same

In Delhi

DCP Chitrole - A biker and his friend put a acid in front of the public and in front of her college.

Diya - Do you know why?

DCP Chitrole - Love failure and she did not accept his love and she posted some of his very private messages, photos and some of his videos too! She broke his trust in revenge. Some of her roommates supported her and now they are were saying that they did not do anything with Divya.

Diya see all of her roommates and again see DCP Chitrole and ask

Diya - Who should be punished more in this?

DCP Chitrole - Both of them but i think the girl should be punished more because you should never break a trust no matter what happens with you

Diya - I wish everyone does that. We have a caller on the line. Hi, who is this?

Caller - Sunil

Diya - Ask what do you want to DCP Chitrole sir

Sunil - I need to ask you about what should I do if my friend is not listening to me?

DCP Chitrole - About what?

Sunil - My friend wants to kill someone and I have been trying to changing his mind but he is not listening to me so what should I do?

Diya - Sunil, if you are pranking with us then please end it right away

Sunil - No, I am saying the truth to you

DCP Chitrole - Tellyyour or his parents or go to police

Diya - Where do you live Sunil?

Sunil - Mumbai

In CID beauro

The CID team track the call and Daya carefully text Diya without others notice

Daya - Diya, ask him where he is right now?

In Delhi

Diya - Sunil, where do you live in Mumbai and where are you calling us from?

Sunil - I don't want to tell you where I am now because I do not want my friend to find me

In CID beauro

Daya - We got him and we are on our way to him so keep talking to him

In Delhi -

Diya - Sunil, who is your friend is going to kill?

Sunil - I don't know

DCP Chitrole - Do you know anything about how your friend is going to kill the person?

Sunil - No idea but he was saying that he was going to make the person suffer

DCP Chitrole - Did you friend had a recent fight or argument with someone?

Sunil - Expect his wife and his affair girlfriend, I can't think about anyone else

DCP Chitrole - Do you know what the names of your friend's wife and girlfriend name?

Sunil - No! Few days ago only I came to know that he is married

Diya see her phone 📱 and see Daya's message and read

Daya - We are almost there where is he but we can't find him anywhere

Diya - Sunil if you are really want good for your friend then you should say that where are you and I promise you that your friend will be alright or else you will live with a guilt rest of your life. Please trust me

Sunil - I am in my house 🏡 right now

Diya - What address, you can tell me or please text me. My phone 📱 number is showing on the tv 📺 if you are watching it or else I will tell you DCP Chitrole phone 📱 number.

Sunil - Tell me his phone 📱 number

Diya gives DCP Chitrole's phone 📱 number and Sunil message Chitrole and Chitrole forwarded the message to ACP Pradyuman and Diya say

Diya - Let's hope Mr. Sunil gets help and he helps his friend. Chitrole sir what do you think about trust?

DCP Chitrole - You should never break a trust because once you do that, no one will ever trust you

Diya - True! Trust is most valuable thing that you don't want to lose it no matter what! There are different types of trust, family trust, siblings trust, parents trust, and most importantly friends trust. Once friends trust goes away it won't come back no matter what (seeingher friends) and same thing with siblings trust. I almost lost my brother's trust just because of some fake and selfish friends but my luck is that I have a wonderful big brother who understands me in any situation.. Let us take a short break and when we return back, we will talk more with Mr DCP Chitrole

Diya remove the earphone and see Daya's message

Daya - Got him 🙂 ️😊😃😄😀😁

Diya - Great 👍🙂 ️😊😃😄😀😁

Daya Good job and I am very much proud of you

Diya smile her messages and she talk to her camera girl while her make up girl was touching her face and hair. Diya say

Diya - Dinesh please on DCP sir and ask if he needs something

Dinesh - 🆗!

After few minutes later, Dinesh comes to Diya and say

Dinesh - Diya, DCP sir wants to talk to you about something

Diya - Coming

Diya went to DCP Chitrole and ask

Diya - Sir, what do you want to talk to me?

DCP Chitrole - I never seen a police officer's younger sister this much spare and intelligent

Diya - Thank you but all of this credit goes to my brother.

DCP Chitrole - Which department is your brother working?

Diya - I will give you a clue and that clue is he has opposite name of mine and he is working with you for a long time and his name is used in our regular basis life, more than this i l won't say anything! All the best 👍 for guessing his name and if you guessed it do message me

DCP Chitrole - Sure!

Diya - Now let us start the interview

DCP Chitrole - Sure

Diya and DCP Chitrole sit down in their place and the show starts again and Diya say

Diya - Welcome back everyone and now let's go to next topic and that is girls rights. Nowadays I am disappointed to hear that girls are burden. Mr. Chitrole, what do you remember about your mother and how many kids where there in your house 🏡?

DCP Chitrole - I am only child for my parents and my mother is a superwoman

Diya - Why do you say that?

DCP Chitrole - My mother used to take care of everything in the house 🏡 when my father was not home and when he was gone. What about your mum?

Diya - My mother was a complete superwoman. It was devastating when she died. I really miss her very much When my mom died, I was just 13 and my brother was 18 and he was selected for police training.

DCP Chitrole - I am very much sorry to hear that

Diya - Because of this, I learnt to stay alone and live my life. I do get scared whenever my brother goes for his duty and mission but I have to accept his job sooner or later.

DCP Chitrole - What do you want to ask about girls rights?

Diya - Studies, property, dowry, girl baby and lots of other things. What would you like to talk about first?

DCP Chitrole - Anything you say

Diya - Let us start with girl babies. Would you accept a girl baby as your daughter?

DCP Chitrole - Yes!

Diya - How much would you love her?

DCP Chitrole - Alot!

Diya - What would you do for her?

DCP Chitrole - Everything I can do for her

Diya - Nowadays parents do not want girl baby in their lives. I want to ask everyone, what is wrong on girls? Why you don't want girls in your life? What mistake did we do?

In CID beauro

Dr. Tarika - I always had this question in my mind

Tasha - Me too

Daya was continuing looking at Diya.

In Delhi

Diya - We have a caller on the line... Hello, who is speaking?

Caller - Jai

Diya - Ask what do you want to ask to Mr. DCP Chitrole

Jai - I want to talk to you about the question you asked right now

Diya - Say!

Jai - You girls are thinking that we boys could not do anything without you and your help.

Diya - I did not say anything like that, all I am coming to say that every girl has her own life and rights that you boys should understand. We have our own life and we can't live for you forever, whenever you want us, you use us and leave us when your work is done, we're not a thing like you think, we also have a life and we also have the right to be ourselves.. You boys think that you can control us because you are man and you think that you are greater than us in every way.

Jai - Your brother is protecting you from everything and he has grown you up

Diya - I did not depend on him for anything like you thinking It's true that my brother was with me in every situation of my life but he was never available for me by person. Now if you have any questions please go on!

Jai - You use rules for your satisfaction

Diya - When you men rape us and harm us and drop us in a prostitute centre and take money from us and use it for drinking alcohol and hitting us and aborting our baby just because it is a girl and you say that it is a burden for you. First you tell me what right do you have to abuse and abort a girl. This is the reason why girls use their protection against you. Too protect us, we have to have pepper spray and chilly power and what not to just project us from you boys. Whenever we truly trust you, you hurt us by harsh words, blackmailing and what not. If a girl is attacked by acid then you all say that that girl is characterless, prostitute and she and her family should be shameful to have her. You guys find mistakes in every single way that nowadays we can not tolerate. Every single day a girl should live with a fear that something will happen to her and when we ask for help, none of your help us and find mistake on us and make us guilty and because of that we never choice and we kill ourselves! (angry 😡)

In CID beauro

Tasha - She is scary when she is angry

Freddy - Yes!

In Delhi

Diya - Mr. Jai are you still on the line?

There was no answer and Diya say

Diya - Looks like he is gone

DCP Chitrole - After whatever you said, he should go and you are scary when you are angry 😡

Diya - Lots of childhood anger

DCP Chitrole - Why?

Diya - Let's stay professional and not go too much personally about my family when the right time comes everyone will come to know... Now let us go for our next our topic which is the last topic for today's interview with Mr. DCP Chitrole. Are you ready for it Mr. Chitrole?

DCP Chitrole - Yes!

Diya - Are you sure? (teasing)

DCP Chitrole - Yes! (firmly)

Diya - Great! (smiling 😀) The last topic of today's interview is prostitute (seriously) This topic is very much personal to me and my brother and for other prostitute family and prostitute girls and centres.

DCP Chitrole - Fire up your questions!

Diya - What mistakes did the prostitute girls do to deserve this type of respect for them?

DCP Chitrole - You are right that they don't deserve this type of respect but not everyone thinks the same way

Diya - I accept it but they also have feelings. They are also humans not a thing which you use it for your pleasure.

DCP Chitrole - Why did you take this topic in the first place?

Diya - If you won't feel disgusted then only I can say because this is very much important for me and other prostitute's kids

DCP Chitrole - Please say!

Diya - I am a daughter of a prostitute. I am not ashamed that my mother was a prostitute. I am saying this because every single prostitute's kids are ashamed about their mother.

DCP Chitrole - What is your mother's name?

Diya - Aakriti Shetty. I am very much} proud of her because she was a single parent for me and my brother after my father left us

DCP Chitrole - How?

Diya - Cancer took him away from us. Before cancer media almost took away my parents from me and my brother but luckily we had well wishers. Mom went away when her health was so bad but she did not care about it even a bit. (tears in her eyes 👀)

DCP Chitrole - Sorry to hear about that

Diya - It's 🆗! (smiling 😀 and wiping her tears) God needed our parents more than us

DCP Chitrole laughs and say

DCP Chitrole - You have a great sense of humor

Diya - Thank you for the compliment. So what do you think about kids being ashamed of their mother?

DCP Chitrole - You should not be ashamed of your mother no matter what and she was in her life because they can be any reason for her that she does not want us to know

Diya - What should kids do if they hear about their mother and family?

DCP Chitrole - Mostly don't take it to your heart and don't blame your mother for her past life and you should be proud that she is facing her life in public. If you don't support her it's 🆗 but don't discourage her and if possible please do support her to live her life.

Diya - We got a caller on the line Hello, please tell me what is your name

Person - My name is Harry. I need to say that prostitute don't deserve what they are right now

Diya - Why do you say that? (clamly)

Harry - They have made a sin against the God so the God have punished them

Diya - What type of sin?

Harry - The God knows everything

Diya - I don't believe in God since my mother died but I do pray and do everything to God but till now I did not see God doing anything good for me and my family except keeping us separate. I accept that God made everything then why did the God this unfairness to them?

In prostitution house 🏡

Sapna - Right question Diya (smiling 😀)

Kavita - Diya is doing very good job, what do you say maa?

Komal - True!

In Delhi

Diya - Please tell me Mr. Harry. Why God make different types of people, why can't God make one type in everyone. I just want some justice not hurt anyone. I respect everyone's feelings and decisions but you should understand that you are hurting others. Mr. Harry, I need some justice which my parents deserved. Every man has a right to marry any woman, my dad married my mother and they lived a very short life with curses and threats which I don't another family to live. I correctly don't remember my father but all I know about him is that he was very much happy to have a wife like my mother but no one accepted my mother and no one wanted to be friends with me and my brother because we were her kids. It was true that she was a prostitute but she did not wish for that, no girl wishes for that. Komal aunty who runs a prostitute house 🏡 in Mumbai, which looks like that from outside but inside she takes care of girls like her own daughter and she makes them study and makes their life forever. After my mother died, Komal aunty only took care of me when my brother was not with me. My brother would be relaxed about me and take care of himself in Pune. After my father's death, Komal aunty only got a job for my mom and she used to take care of us. Whenever I have a question or anything I would ask Komal aunty and she would surely get me. Everyone calls her maa and I and my brother would always be there most of our time and we feel secured more than we felt with others. Now answer my questions, my questions are why are you men using girls as a thing? Why don't want girl baby? Why you don't respect a girl? If a girl is a gay, you disown her? What you men have that we girls don't have? Do you men really respect and love your mother who gave birth to you. Just because you have a thing which you are proud of and if we girls cut that off from your body then you can never do that thing ever again. Do you just know how much pain and suffering she is going when she is pregnant and giving birth to a baby. I am so sorry to be so much rude but you guys made me like this. A girl can never go outside of the house 🏡 at night 🌃 because her mother is afraid that her daughter might be get raped, kidnapped or killed. Big people use girls for their pleasure and report that girl in police as she is using them when the truth is they used her without her permission. I need the right justice for prostitute and their family. I beg you all 🙏, please do not think us cheap and using thing

In prostitution house 🏡

Mira - Maa Diya's interview is going to be hit

Komal - I am really enjoying the interview

Kavya - Maa, you and dada should be very much proud of her

Komal - I am proud of her so much that I can't express it.

Maya - She is using right words and I hope everyone gets the message

Anjali - Let this message be remembered forever

Sapna - We really love you maa

Komal - I love you all too (smiling 😀)

In Delhi

DCP Chitrole - Diya looks like you are very much affected

Diya - Since childhood when you see your mom being disrespect, other ways of looks and threats. My brother sent me school and did everything before I returned from school. I could not blame him because he has seen more than me. My mother's death affected him more than me.

DCP Chitrole - Do you still miss your parents?

Diya - Are you interviewing me or I am interviewing you Mr. DCP Chitrole (teasing) It's never easy without your parents when you are just a teenager. How much proud you were when your father died on his duty?

DCP Chitrole - Very much that I can not say

Diya - Now please say what could you do for prostitute?

DCP Chitrole - I understand your situations and others too so trust me I will surely do everything in my power

Diya - Thank you so much. (smiling 😀) NowI have a special topic for everyone mainly for police

DCP Chitrole - What?

Diya - About you and your family and life in police

They talked about DCP Chitrole's life and career. After few minutes later, Diya say

Diya - Thank you for the viewers to watch the show and thank you Mr. DCP Chitrole for takinguyour time and coming here for the interview. I hope you can finish your recent case you and CID team are handling

DCP Chitrole - Thank you very much! (smiling 😀)

After the show was over, Diya and friends argued about the topics of the show. Diya send a sorry message to Daya. Diya was packing her stuffs and DCP Chitrole say

DCP Chitrole - Great topics and what is your plan now?

Diya - Home 🏡 and study for my exams

DCP Chitrole - Would you mind coming with me for a cup of coffee?

Diya - 🆗, just give me few minutes please

DCP Chitrole - I will wait in my car 🚙

Diya - No need because we have coffee shop near

DCP Chitrole - 🆗!

Diya packed her stuff and went to the coffee shop with DCP Chitrole. After few minutes later they both went in their ways. Diya got a message from Daya

Daya - Great show. Everyone in the CID beauro loved it, I hope DCP Chitrole does not put more pressure on us because of you

Diya - Some help from me! 😀😁

Daya - When is last exam?

Diya - No need to pick me up because from here, I will go to my work place

Daya - So no break

Diya - I can't be lazy like you 😜

Daya - All the best 👍 for your exams

Diya - Thanks 🙂 ️😊😃😄😀😁

In CID beauro, Daya gets upset because he planned to give Diya some gifts for her successful interview and introduce her to the CID team. Daya tries to forget everything and get back to his work.

After a month later, Daya got a message from Abhijeet

Abhijeet - Daya come to beauro asap because DCP headache is coming in half an hour

In the CID beauro, everyone was still talking about Diya's interview and Daya was thinking where Diya was because they did not talk or message to each other except when they put politician's son was put in the jail and got sentenced for death and there was a lots of changes in police and city. Daya tried to call her but she never answered which was a bit worrying thing for him. DCP Chitrole enter the beauro and say

DCP Chitrole - Very good job in last few days.

ACP Pradyuman - What happened sir you look a little bit disturbed

DCP Chitrole - I can't find anything about Diya's elder brother and we have a interview in few minutes

Abhijeet - Sir, why you did not say us anything about this before

DCP Chitrole - Few minutes ago only I came to know about it

In interview hall, all the CID team were checking security. After few minutes later, the media and for Daya's shock 😲 to see Diya with the media. Diya see Daya and wink 😉 at him and Abhijeet see this and get shocked 😲 because Daya smile at her. Abhijeet thought to talk to Daya after the interview. After the interview, Diya goes to DCP Chitrole and ask

Diya - Mr. DCP Chitrole rid you try to find my big brother's name? (teasingly)

DCP Chitrole - No even after you gave me clues, I could not find him or his name

Diya - I told you that his name starts with D and ends with A and I said that he is working with you for a long time

DCP Chitrole - I send you all the names I worked with

Diya - I will show you my dear big brother but before that you and CID team should come with me for dinner and small party

DCP Chitrole - 🆗!

Diya went to trio and say

Diya - Wow Daya, I can't believe that you are less nervous with media

Daya - What do you want Diya?

Diya - You are totally not happy to see your younger sister after a long time and I thought to give you a surprise

Daya - You know that I am angry 😡 on you

Diya - Fine! I am here to tell you that I am going on a date tonight

Daya - With whom? Do I know that person? Is he from our school 🏫, my or your college? Have I worked with that person?

Diya - Relax relax express train. You worry too much my dear big brother Daya, take a chill pill and relax

Daya - Who is that boy? (demanding)

Diya - You work with them

Daya - Them? (shocking 😲)

Diya - Yes, them! (casually)

Daya - Whom?

Diya - You are working with them right now

Daya - Whom? What were you planning behind my back?

Diya - If I am saying in front of your face.

Daya - I am asking whom (impatiently)

Diya - Your CID team and DCP Chitrole. Bye 👋, I am having work

Diya kiss Daya on his cheeks and runs to her work. 🔟 minutes later, Daya say

Daya - I am going to kill my own younger sister

Daya went to CID beauro to do his pending work and whole CID team was in complete shock 😲! At Daya's house 🏡, Diya was making tea 🍵 and making Daya's favourite snack chocolate chip cookies 🍪. When Daya enter the house 🏡 with anger and Diya was fully ready for her lectures class with her big brother Daya. Diya say

Diya - Before you start your lecture class, get fresh up and have tea 🍵 and some cookies 🍪 then you can do anything with me

Daya went to his room and got fresh up and went to hall and sit on the sofa and ask

Daya - When did you get home 🏡?

Diya - Today morning. When I came home 🏡, you were in beauro so I got ready and went for my job

Daya - Your interview is a super hit

Diya - I know! I hope you are not angry 😡 on me for my topics

Daya - No. I am very much proud of you Diya and our parents would be very much proud of you

Diya - Yeah... I know that!

Daya - Now let us go to your lecture class

Daya lectured Diya for half an hour and talked about other stuff. At 7:30pm 🕢, Diya and Daya got ready and went to resturant and wait for the CID team. After few minutes later the CID team arrived while both brother and sister were laughing about something. Freddy ask

Freddy - What are you both laughing about?

Diya - A couple thought that I and Daya are husband and wife (laughing harder)... Daya my stomach is paining a lot now

Daya - In which way do we look like a couple in the first place.

Diya - It's like people thought that our parents are siblings... Why you guys are standing, please sit

The CID team sit and they talked and joke and pulling each other's leg. Diya ask

Diya - Daya got a girlfriend for yourself?

Daya - Yeah!

Diya - Who?

Daya - We know her very personally

Diya - The one opposite our house 🏡

Daya - You scared her to death when you were 14 years old and I am sure that she would be scared to even dream of any guy

Diya - She got what she deserves. She had no rights to bad mouth about our mom and I taught her a lesson

Daya - I had to come from my mission because of you to release you from jail

Diya - Say it or else I will go behind your back and you know me very well

Daya - 🆗! Maya

Diya - Oh.. Me! Really me, still did not get any girl in your life. I could not believe it

Freddy - Wait wait are you both talking about the Maya who is your neighbor

Diya - I am Maya. I send that lunch to Daya that day. I and Daya made that Maya when were kids. The neighbour's daughter name is Nisha. She wanted to date Daya but she was scared of me. I mostly scare everyone and I enjoy it much that I can't say.

DCP Chitrole - What job are you doing now?

Diya - Reporter in crime

Tarika - I need seen you in your house 🏡

Diya - I mostly stay out of the house 🏡 and Daya did not want anyone to know about me

Daya - I am scared to have you in the house 🏡 nowadays

Diya - Now my fault that I more brave than you

Abhijeet - What do you mean? Diya - I got lost in the jungle and when Daya found me, I was playing with a snake 🐍

Daya - I was only 7 years old and you were playing with a poisones snake 🐍 and you bought it to home 🏡, I mean who does that

Diya - Me! Rani was alone in the jungle

Daya - Your Rani almost killed me

Diya - That is because you were not friendly to her

Daya - How can anyone be friends with a snake 🐍?

Diya - I was friends with her for a week and she did not do anything to me

Daya - Good thing that dad took it away or else who knows what disaster would have happened

Diya - Nothing happened

ACP Pradyuman - Both of you stop arguing in front of public

Diya - Daya, were we arguing?

Daya - No we were just talking

Dr. Salunke - You guys are impossible

Daya and Diya - We know that ourselves

Daya and Diya laugh and high five each other. Tarika ask

Tarika - Diya what was Daya's age, when you were born?

Diya - Five 🖐️

Diya see Daya and say

Diya - Bro, I have a bigger surprise for you

Daya - What?

Diya - I have called a special guests

Daya - This is not your TV show... Who is it?

Voice - It's us yaar

Daya see back and gets shocked 😲. Daya say

Daya - Dayal tum! (shocked 😲)

Dayal - Yeah, it's me and my parents are here too

Daya - It's been very long time, after college, I did not see you (hugs Dayal)

Dayal - True, I get shifted to Punjab

Daya - Where is uncle and auntie?

Diya - Yeah, where is my parents?

Dayal - They are mine and only mine

Diya - They are mine too

Dayal - Daya

Daya - Don't add me in the fight. I can't support you as my friend and Diya as my younger sister

Dayal - Daya... (got cut off by a voice)

Voice - Dayal stop fighting with Diya

Dayal - But maa (got cut off by a voice)

Voice - Dayal, they are our kids too (smiling

Dayal - Unfair papa

Voice - Everything is fair in love and war

Diya - I missed you very much Jaanvi and Gaurav

Dayal - Give my parents some respect

Gaurav - Don't say anything about my sweet darling girl

Daya - Minority wins

Dayal - I forgot that my mom is also her side.

Daya - When did you come back from Punjab?

Dayal - Yesterday and I got job in Diya's office

Daya - Unfair yaar, I am the only person who does not know anything about you both

Jaanvi - Daya, we did not know anything about Dayal's transfer

Diya - I did everything from college. I needed company in my office

Gaurav - Good thing you did that, I was missing Mumbai

Dayal and Jaanvi - Continually worrying about Daya and Diya

Gaurav - They are my responsibility from my best friend and my younger sister

Dayal - 🆗! Daya say Diya to stay away from my parents

Daya - You only said that you have no problem with sharing your parents with her

Dayal - I was only 11 years old on that time

Daya - I gave you my warning but you did not listen to me so suffer

Dayal - What friend are you?

Daya - A very good one that you can not find in your life

Dayal - True and I can't believe that we are friends since babies

Diya - I want to ask you something

Daya and Dayal - Ask!

Diya - Did you guys plan in your mother's belly that to get born on the same year, same month and different days?

Dayal and Daya -Might be, by telepathy

Jaanvi - Every) Very bad telepathy because Dayal would never Daya

Gaurav - I was planning to give you and take Diya because I did not want a boy

Jaanvi - Same here too

Dayal - Guys!

Everyone laughs at Dayal's expression. After dinner, they went to Daya and Diya's favourite place and Dayal ask

Dayal - Daya which one?

Daya - Beer 🍺

Diya - For me cocktail 🍸

Pradyuman - Daya you drink? (shocked 😲)

Daya - Only here with Diya that also once in a while to give company for Diya

Abhijeet - When did you started to drink?

Daya - 16. Mom taught me how to drink, how much and what is what. When I was kid I used to be curious when my parents used to drink alcohol or wine 🍷 but they promised me that they would let me when I am 16

Tarika - What about you Diya?

Diya - School at 11th. My so called friends forced me and after that I told everything to Daya and he taught me everything. I and Daya very much close so it was easy for me to talk to him anything.

After few minutes later Komal join them and talked about lots of stuffs. After Komal left Diya felt that Abhijeet was getting jealous of Daya and Dayal's friendship. Diya sit beside Abhijeet and ask

Diya - Jealous

Abhijeet - No

Diya - Don't lie to me because I can see that you hate Daya talking to Dayal

Abhijeet gets shocked 😲 and see Diya and Diya smile ️ and say

Diya - I have been in your place when I was young. I used to get jealous whenever Daya talks to others and I feel like he forgotten me. Just relax and have fun with others. Try to make 🆕 friends and flirt with a girl. Daya will come back to you, it's been years for Dayal and Daya. You would do the same thing if you see your friends so do whatever you like. Rocky give him a shot

Abhijeet - I don't drink

Diya - 🆗! Give me the shots and give him the fruit juice 🍹 and do get me nuts

Rocky - 🆗!

Diya - Have a gf?

Abhijeet - No

Diya - For a handsome guy like you should have one. Let me see

Rocky serve their order and Diya say

Diya - How about that girl in pink hot pants

Abhijeet - No... Too much of makeup

Diya - True!

Diya and Abhijeet talked a lot and Daya see them and smile 😀. Diya say

Diya - Daya used to talk about you all the time which I hate because I am so scared that you would take away my brother but I think you could stay with us or Daya.

Abhijeet - Where are you planning to move?

Diya - I have rented a house 🏡 but I am scared of Daya's reaction

Abhijeet - Why?

Diya - Daya and I hate staying each other away but my work is no good, I mean he would be continually worrying about me and other things which I don't want and I want to ruin jis) his sleep because of me. Daya is careless in taking care of himself so I want someone to take care of him so I beg you to stay with us

Abhijeet - 🆗!

Diya - Great! (smiling 😁)

The day Abhijeet started living with Diya and Daya.

**(Flashback ends)  
**

Chitrole can never forget the interview with Diya for rest of his life. Pradyuman and Salunke see Diya and smile with tears in thei eyes. They went to hall and Shreya give them tea 🍵 and they talked about treatments and other stuff and Daya say

Daya - I am planning to take her somewhere where she could relax and forget everything

Tarika - Daya, do you think she would come?

Daya - We can try to talk to her. I can not see her like this. It's all my fault, I should have not said her to leave the house 🏡 on that day

Pradyuman - Daya it's not your fault so stop blaming yourself

Suddenly they hear Diya screaming and they went to her room and Daya try to calm her down. Daya say

Daya - Diya relax... You are not there, you are in the house 🏡, relax Diya

Diya hugs him and cry 😭. Diya say

Diya - Kill me please (crying 😭)

Daya - It's 🆗 Diya, your Daya is with you, we are going to pass this together... You are not alone on this

Diya - You won't leave me alone like our parents

Daya - No. Now try to sleep

Daya lay Diya on the bed and kiss her forehead and make sure that she was sleeping 😴 and gets up but feel Diya holding his hand 🖐️ tightly. Daya somehow managed to release her hold on his hand 🖐️ and went to his room and locks the door and sit on the floor and cry 😭. In the hall, everyone says bye and to take care and went to their house 🏡. In the hall, Shreya sit on the sofa and close her eyes 👀 and makes herself stronger for the future.

**(Flashback ends) **

Diya sit on the bed and starts to cry 😢 😭. Dayal enter her room and sit beside her and hugs her and say

Dayal - Everything is going to be just fine

Diya - I never seen Daya like this

Dayal - I have. He is worried about you since auntie left you both. Now don't think too much about anything and take some rest

Diya - 🆗!

Dayal went to Daya's room and say

Dayal - Daya, I am leaving

Daya - Get lost (without looking at him)

Dayal - Ok I am not going anywhere.

Daya - Get lost Dayal (angry 😡)

Dayal - Daya let it go yaar, I am sorry

Daya - I not angry 😡 on you or her. I am scared that nothing should happen like last time

Dayal - I understand but she has to come out of it. Any plans for tomorrow?

Daya - Shreya's plan. Do you want to join us?

Dayal - No. I have work to do in the office. Anything else?

Daya - Nothing for me

Dayal - I will leave now. Whenever you need me call me

Daya - 🆗 bye 👋

Dayal - Bye 👋

Dayal went to hall and see Shreya and say

Dayal - Shreya everything is 🆗 now so I am leaving now, if you need anything please let me know

Shreya - Thanks Dayal bhai

Dayal - No bhai please no bhai. Just be strong enough for tomorrow. Daya really needs that more than anything

Shreya - I know.

Dayal - Bye 👋

Shreya - Bye 👋

Shreya close the door 🚪 and locked it and went to Diya's room and see that Diya was sleeping 😴 peacefully and she went to her room and see Daya sleeping peacefully with a smile so she also went to sleep. The next day, Diya was getting ready when she suddenly gets a email which confuse 😕 her because she is not working because her boss fired her then who could send email for her. Diya open the email 📧 and gets 😲, it's from Karthik. Diya reads the email

Hi 👋, Diya. It's me Karthik

How are you my toy? I heard that you are planning to go out of the house 🏡, did you forgot what happened last time. Do you what the same to happen again? Do you want me to ruin your bhabhi's life? I would love to get your bhabhi pregnant with my baby and then think what would happen to your bhaiya. Do you want to be the reason for Shreya's pregnancy ? I promise you that I will surely kidnap you in front of Daya and I will surely have fun with you in front of your CID family. If you go out today then think what I said right now and if you tell Daya whom am I then I will surely kill him by your hands 👐. Bye 👋 for now and do think

Love Karthik

Diya sits on the bed 🛏 and think.

**X-X-X-X**

**Will Diya go out with Dareya or not? What happened last time when she went out of the house 🏡?  
**

**X-X-X-X**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes and typing errors!  
**


End file.
